The Curse of the Black Cat
by KuroValentine
Summary: Amu is a college student that adopts a black cat that she finds on the streets. But the cat is actually a prince from another world. Prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi. How long will their love last as they encounter many obstacles and trials? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

The Curse of the Black Cat

Prologue

"Oh a black cat, do you want to come home with me?"

On a late night on a weekend, college student Amu Hinamori was out doing chores. She needed more milk for her apartment. At this time, she met a black cat. This black cat was hurt on the arm, a cut not too deep. She held out her hand to it, in return, it scratched back.

"I'm guessing you're a boy. Well, little cat; I am not going to leave until you come home with me."

There was a bench nearby the cat. She sat down next to it, waiting for it's movement. Thirty minutes had passed, Amu was still there. The little black cat didn't want her to get sick for his sake so he walked toward her, leaning on her with his answer.

"Haha, you're very stubborn you know that?"

She carried the black cat to her apartment. The landlord knew Amu very well so she allowed her to let the cat stay in the apartments. Amu's apartment was like any other apartment: two rooms: a bedroom and a living room that was connected to the kitchen.

She brought the black cat to her living room and brought some leftover fish from the refrigerator.

"I hope you feel better. You know, I should give you a name."

The cat looked at Amu, and thought,

"_Is she really going to let me live here?"_

"From the first time I saw you, only one name appeared in my head: Ikuto. I'll call you Ikuto then."

Amu smiled. She wasn't alone anymore. After Tadase had left for France, she had no one to rely on. Finding Ikuto had made her day. By the time she had stopped thinking about Tadase, it was 11 at night. Amu has school tomorrow so she needed much sleep as possible.

"Ikuto! Come here!"

Ikuto appeared from the hallway and jumped on Amu's bed to lie on her lap.

"Ikuto, this bell will tell me where you are. Don't ever take it off okay?"

Ikuto nodded. She put the bell on a ribbon and tied it to Ikuto's neck. He didn't mind being tied; he had faced worse things before. Amu got under the blankets and turned off the lights.

"Oyasumi, Ikuto."

Ikuto laid right next to her on her pillow with his bell on him.

In the middle of the night, the bell started to glow and eventually surrounded Ikuto's body. In the morning, Amu woke up due to the sun's rays. She turned right to see Ikuto. But he it wasn't a little black cat anymore, it was a blue haired man.

"Oh, he's so pretty…….. Wait, why is there a hot guy in my bed?!"

Notes:

"Oyasumi" means "good night" in Japanese.

Here it is. The prologue. Haha. I would love to hear comments. I hope you liked this story so far!


	2. Chapter 1: Is This Love?

Chapter 1: Is This Love?

I see a blue-haired hot guy on my bed. He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping. He was wearing blue jeans and didn't wear a T-shirt. His broad chest looked so in fit. Suddenly, the blue-haired guy sat up and stretched. He opened his eyes and looked at me; his eyes were the color of the sky, how beautiful.

"Good morning, master….."

The hot young man approached me an started to nuzzle my chest.

"Gahhhhhh!!!"

I pushed him away causing me to fall off the bed, backing my self toward the desk.

"W-who are you and what are you doing on my bed?!"

"How cold. Is that what you say when you picked me off the streets and took me home?"

"Streets?"

I thought about it for like five seconds.

"Ehhhh?! You're Ikuto?!"

"Of course, I'm Ikuto. Who else?"

Come to think of it, he does have a bell attached to his neck. It looked exactly like the one I gave him.

Ikuto looked at himself. He stood up off the bed and toward the mirror.

"Hmm, I'm human. How interesting."

Ikuto walked toward me and picked me up bridal style.

"Ikuto! Put me down now!"

"But you're so cold. My master can't get sick."

"But I have school! I have to get ready!"

As soon as Ikuto put me down, I dashed to the restroom to get ready. I came out ten minutes later with a pink skirt with laces and a white shirt with a vest over it.

"I have to go now so don't do anything bad okay?"

"Yes Amu-chan."

I ran to school because I was five minutes off schedule. I made it to school on time. I went to my desk waiting for the teacher's arrival. Waking up to Ikuto becoming human really threw me off today.

"Amu, are you okay?"

I looked up, it was Rima.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Are you still depressed that Tadase left for France suddenly?"

"Not really, I got other things to worry about now."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Why? Is me being worried that bad?"

"No, it's not that. Because ever since Tadase left, you were so lifeless, and it took you three months for you to get back to your normal self."

"Really? That much time passed already?"

I totally forgot about Tadase. I really regret remembering him. My heart hurts. It feels like my heart is constricted by a rope that has never been untied. I don't want to remember.

School is over and I am walking towards my apartment. Why did I think about Tadase? It feels like all those memories we spent together was a waste of time.

I approached my apartment and grabbed my keys out of my bag. I opened the door to see nobody in the living room. Where did Ikuto go? I went my room immediately. As I entered the room, Ikuto was leaning against the wall reading books. He looked like an angel with the sun setting about this time and the wind blowing into his hair. He noticed my heavy breathing.

"Welcome home, Amu."

His deep voice seemed so seductive. Those words, made my heart jump. It didn't feel constricted anymore, it felt free and happy. Knowing that someone is waiting for me at home, makes me feel whole again. It's like the pain I endured is nothing. Would you call this love?

Tears started to fall from my face. I ran towards him, pushing him even more against the wall.

"Can I hold you for a minute?"

"Anything for you, master."

"You don't have to call me master anymore. Amu is just fine."

"Amu………"

He held me tighter against his chest. He smelled so good, like blueberries. As I lay against Ikuto, it made me realize that he was a man, not a little cat anymore.

Chapter 1! Yay! The story gets better later! Hope you'll stick with me till the end! =D


	3. Chapter 2: Thank You

Chapter 2: Thank You

Ikuto embraced me under the setting sun, consoling me. We were interrupted by a doorbell. He let go of me so I can answer the door. I wish that warmth lasted longer, he felt so warm. When I opened the door, it was Tadase Hotori, the guy who left me.

"T-T-Tadase? What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you. I realized that I love you."

The word "love" seemed painful to me, forbidden and painful. I didn't know what to do, I was speechless. You made me cry for you and now you want me?

I wanted to cry.

"Amu, who's at the door?"

I turned around to see Ikuto behind me.

"You idiot! How come you not in cat form?!" I whispered.

"I'll go back to cat form when we go to sleep, I promise."

"Amu-chan, who is this?"

"Oh uh, he's my…………"

"Boyfriend. I'm Amu's new boyfriend."

"Ikuto!"

"I see. Then I will see you later, Amu-chan."

Tadase's voice cracked when he said that last line. Did he really love me?

"That went well."

"Ikuto! Why did you do that?!"

"Didn't he already hurt you? When he left you to go to France?"

"How do you know, I never told you!"

"……."

Ikuto got quiet all of a sudden.

"Ikuto, did you……."

"Did what?"

He smiled with a little blush.

"I'm going back to cat form. I already said enough."

A glowing light emitted from him. It encircled him until it shrank and he came out as a cat. He walked toward the bed and jumped on it. He stayed at the left side and went into a ball.

"I turned off the switch for the light and went to bed. Even though it's early, school is tomorrow.

"Good night Ikuto and thank you."

Notes:

I know this chapter is short but I'm updating more though! =D


	4. Chapter 3: New Teacher!

Chapter 3: New Teacher?!

"RIIIINNGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

I hit the alarm clock to stop the droning. Yay. School. I looked to the left side of the bed to see Ikuto, he disappeared. My mind went blank. Where did he go? Was it my fault? I really didn't mean to. As much as I wanted to think about where Ikuto went, school starts in twenty minutes.

I left home leaving the window open for Ikuto. I honestly wish I stopped thinking about him and focus more on school. I arrived at school ten minutes early and Rima came out and to greet me.

"Amu, Amu guess what? We got a new teacher!"

"Really? What happened to Nikaidou?"

"He transferred schools because he wanted to stay close to Yukari Sanjou-san."

I knew it. He really was a dedicated teacher.

"Oh and I heard that the new teacher is very hot!"

"Rima! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I started to run to class with Rima beside me. Maybe a hot teacher will keep my head away from Ikuto.

It was already homeroom. Everyone was in their seats. Rima, Tadase, Kuukai, Nagihiko and Yaya all sat near me. This was our group. We are the student representatives. Everyone chose us because we are all great friends and they just didn't want to do the extra work.

"Hey kids, listen up."

The blond haired principal, Tsukasa, came from the office and entered the classroom.

"As you all know, you guys have a new homeroom teacher today. He will be subbing for Nikaidou until we can find a replacement. You can come in now."

A blue haired man walked in. he wore glasses and a black suit. His shoes were black with white rims. I sniffed the air, blueberries.

"This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He will be your homeroom teacher now."

"Hey. I hope you will treat me nicely okay?" he announced.

He smiled at the class and winked. All the girls were squealing. I wanted to too but it wasn't me. But first of all, why is Ikuto here?! Is this the reason why he didn't show up? While I was lost in my thoughts, Tadase was tapping my shoulder.

"Amu-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tadase! What were you saying?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"What!? No! He likes to say that because we are close friends."

"Oh really? That's good to hear. Now I know that I still have a chance."

"Huh?!"

Nagihiko, Kuukai, Rima and Yaya looked at us with happy looks on their faces. They happy to see that we had a thing together. I turned around to face the front; Ikuto was looking at me and smiled. All the girls in my class started screaming. How annoying.

"RRIIIINNNGGG!!!!" The bell rang.

"The real classes start tomorrow; I hope to see you around campus."

Everybody stood up to leave; I looked over to see Ikuto surrounded by the girls in this class.

"Hey Amu! Hurry up!" Yaya declared.

"I have to do something important; I'll be at the spot as soon as possible."

"Okay…… Later Amu-chi!"

At this time, all the girls left the classroom leaving the door closed. I walked toward his desk, angrily.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?!"

"I miss you Amu, it's not fun if you're not there."

"You couldn't wait until I got home?!"

'Of course not, Tadase Hotori would have beaten me by then."

"But Ikuto, that's no excuse for you to disappear at night and not even come back!'

"Oh. So you missed me?"

"What?! No!"

"I stepped back a bit to lighten the pressure. Bad choice. Ikuto came from behind his desk, walking towards me.

"Then why are you walking away from me?"

"I'm not walking away…….."

I hit the wall of the classroom. He's got me cornered.

"Amu, do you enjoy teasing me?"

Ikuto was hovering over me. At this point, he brought his mouth to my neck and started to kiss me there. It felt weird but I didn't fight beck. His arm started to slide up my skirt……..

A loud-banging noise interrupted us.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! Your presence is needed!"

"Tsk. We were getting to the good part. Then I'll see you later later, Amu."

He let go of me and walked away. I needed to freshen myself up. I grabbed my mirror from my bag to see if I needed to fix anything. I looked at my neck to see a red-brown color.

"Ikuto gave me a hickey! I can't believe him!"

I grabbed makeup from my bag. I was so glad that I have cover up.

Okay all set to go. I grabbed my bag and left the classroom to find my friends.

Notes:

Getting scandalous. Haha I hoped you liked it. I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 4: First Time's Magic

Chapter 4: First Time's Magic

School ended and no one noticed. I love cover-up! Now, I just have to get home………

"Amu-chan?"

I turned around to see Tadase.

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I have to cook dinner and study."

"Then, I'll walk you home."

I wanted to say no, but somehow, my heart told me to accept his offer.

"Okay, thanks."

It was an awkward silence between us when we first started walking. I guess his shyness never disappeared.

"Amu-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure that you don't have anything with Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

"W-W-what makes you think that?"

"Well, he was at your apartment when I visited you. He also claimed that he is your boyfriend."

"Well, don't believe him. I knew him way back."

At this point, we arrived at the apartment where I lived. I'm kinda glad that Ikuto wasn't here.

"Thanks for walking me home, Tadase."

"Amu, I will be there for you always. All you have to do is call me."

He leaned toward me and his lips rested on mine, his kisses are sweet and gentle. He let go of me and whispered in my ear.

"I hope to see more of you, Amu-chan…."

He said it so seductively. My face turned red. Who knew that he could be so daring? At least this part of him changed. He walked away while waving at me. As he passed the block of the street, I grabbed my keys from my bag and unlocked my apartment.

"I'm home!"

No one answered back. I guess Ikuto didn't come home yet. I'd better prepare dinner then. Hmm… I think curry is good today. I walked toward the coat rack and grabbed my apron. I gathered all the vegetables: potatoes, carrots, and lemon grass. I put it on the counter and grabbed the meat from the refrigerator and started to sauté the vegetables. And then I added water and other seasonings.

"All right. All done. Now I just have to wait for an hour."

I sat on the couch in the living room. I picked up a magazine and started to read. Before I knew it, I drifted slowly to sleep……..

I woke up to the sound of the television on in the living room. I looked around to see Ikuto on the couch next to me.

"Hey, nice sleep?"

"It felt nice. Why did you come back so late?"

"Teacher things. They had to make sure that I got everything."

"Oh I see."

I looked at the clock to see that it 7:00.

"Whoa. It's been an hour already. I got to check on the curry….."

Ikuto held on to my hand as I tried to stand up.

"Amu, we have to finish what we started……."

He pushed me toward the couch leaning to kiss me but then, he stopped.

"Amu, get behind me."

"Why?"

A loud bag appeared out of nowhere. That noise impactedon the windows causing it to shatter. Ikuto covered me by his whole body, trying to prevent me from getting hurt. A man in a black coat and sunglasses appeared on my balcony. He had a sword in his hand. Ikuto suddenly stood up and went in front of me.

"Cerberus, what are you doing here with this human?"

"Why do you care if I'm with her, Hikaru? Do you want to use her too?"

"_Cerberus? Who's Cerberus? And why is Ikuto talking to him?! Is Ikuto Cerberus?"_

"If the reason why you're staying here is because of this human, I'll kill her first!"

He ran toward me with his sword. His moves were too quick. For some reason, I can't move. My body froze in fear.

"_Someone save me!"_

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. I was still alive. I looked up to see Ikuto stopping the blade. He was holding a blue colored sword in his hands. Ikuto pushed him back onto the balcony.

"Amu, stay here."

Ikuto jumped off the apartment floor to chase the guy. I ran to the balcony looking for them.

"Ikuto!"

I ran to the front door and immediately put on shoes. I dashed out my apartment to go after them. It looked like they were headed to the park. Minutes later, I finally caught up to him. I hid behind a tree so they couldn't spot me. By the time I got here, Ikuto nailed him to the floor with his sword.

"Cerberus, if you don't go back, the curse will be on you forever!"

"That's fine with me. My master needs me and I need her. When she decides to throw me away, I'll come back."

My heart started to hurt. What he said is so heartfelt; did he really love me that much?

"You really do care for that girl. Then we shall be awaiting your return."

His body disintegrated into the air leaving Ikuto alone.

"Amu, you can come out now."

"_He knew I was here?! But I was so quiet!"_

I walked out from behind the trees, revealing myself. I mainly looked at his sword. I didn't look like it was from this world.

"Ikuto, what are you?"

"It's better if you don't know anything."

He released the spell on his sword and went back into his hand.

"If I asked, would you tell me?"

"No."

"What if I kiss you? In exchange for information?'

"Do you really think that one kiss is enough?"

"Fine. You can do anything to me."

"Ha…. Really? So if I just made love to you, causing you to lose your virginity, you would still want to know?"

"_I can't believe myself?! What am I saying?! Did I really want to know that bad?"_

"If it's with you, it's fine.'

"_Amu! Get a hold of yourself!"_

"Then Amu, prepare yourself."

Notes:

Since I got a day off today, I wanted to update. Man, this is a terrible cliff-hanger. Look forward to this weekend! Next chapter gets better and better!


	6. Chapter 5: The Key to Transformation

Chapter 5: The Key to Information

He walked toward me as he declared that statement. He cornered me at the gate of the park. He leaned toward me, brought his mouth to my neck, his hand on my leg, sliding up to my hip. My breathing slowly became irregular.

"Just kidding."

He let go of me leaving me speechless. I fell on my butt in relief. My legs couldn't hold out any longer.

"Amu, I would never do anything inappropriate unless you ask. But the way you asked me just now, you weren't yourself."

He knew that my desire to know controlled me.

"Someday, will you tell me something about yourself?"

"Who knows?"

I hate it when he teases me. Oh well, it doesn't matter. As long he's by my side, I really don't care.

"Ikuto! Wait for……"

I look up to see Ikuto on the floor, unconscious.

"Ikuto!"

I ran to his side, checking his pulse. Oh. Good. He's just sleeping. A blue light surrounded him, turning him back into a black cat. Is it because of the curse that Ikuto is like this? I picked up Ikuto like a baby. He was so light. I couldn't believe all that charisma came from him. I look up to the bright, yellow moon.

"Wow, the moon looks so beautiful tonight."

Next morning, I woke up to the sun's rays again. Twenty minutes to spare. I immediately looked to my side: Ikuto wasn't there. I smelled something in the air. Something was cooking in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. Ikuto was at the stove cooking.

"Good morning, Amu."

He didn't even look back, he knew that I came, he really is amazing.

"Morning. Ikuto, are you feeling better?"

"Very. And also, I got a job to do today."

"What job? Oh yeah, you're my teacher at school."

He chuckled. He turned around, removing the apron he was wearing from his body.

"I made breakfast for you. Since we don't want anyone to know, I'll leave ten minutes earlier than you. You better eat; it's going to get cold."

He walked to the room to prepare for school. I looked over to the table, he made an omelet with bread. I picked up my fork to take a bite. _Oh my goodness! This is delicious! How did he make this? I guess he does have secrets_. The sound of Ikuto's footsteps came closer.

"Ikuto!"

"Yes Amu?"

Ikuto was tying his tie while talking to me; I walked up to him and grabbed his tie.

"Since I saved you last night, can you tell me at least something?"

"I guess, but it has to be something a bit more……"

"Like what?"

"A kiss. Your lips shall be my sweet surrender………."

Ikuto pulled me forward, with his lips on mine. The kiss lasted for a while. He opened my mouth with his tongue. _Oh my god! Oh my God! What is he doing?! How did he learn to do this?! _He let go of me, leaving me breathless. I fell on the floor on my knees.

"Okay Amu, I'm actually not from this world. I came from someplace far away from here."

"Are you human at least?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then why do you turn into a cat?"

He chuckled.

"Amu that kiss answers some information. Not all of it. If you want to know more, you have to take action. I'll be heading off now, see you at school, Amu."

He left through the front door, leaving me speechless. I instantly ran after him.

"Ikuto!"

He wasn't there. Didn't he just leave the apartment? I closed the door and instantly looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!!!!!"

I ran to my closet and grabbed some random clothing and put them on immediately. I dashed out the door and ran to school.

Ten minutes later, I was at school, desperately gasping for air.

"Almost there. Wah!"

I fell back, losing my balance. I knew I was going to hit the floor, but I didn't. Someone held me from behind. I hoped it was either Tadase or Ikuto, but it wasn't. I looked up to see a sketchy looking man with tinted glasses.

"Are you alright, Miss Amu Hinamori?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey wait! You're that dude talking to Ikuto the other night!"

"Correct."

"Why are you here? Hey wait………."

I walked three feet away from him to assure my safety.

"Are you going to try to kill me again?"

"No, Master Cerberus, no Ikuto will severely punish me if I made contact with you with murderous intent."

"Why do you call Ikuto Cerberus?"

"Miss Amu Hinamori, I will tell you everything regarding Master Ikuto. Just come to the park after school. I will be waiting for you."

He made hand signs, causing to make him disappear into thin air.

Master Ikuto? Who is he? In the background, I can hear the bells chiming. Wait. Chiming bells?! I'm going to be late!!!

I ran to class as fast as I could. I can make it! At that moment, as I stepped into the classroom, the bell rang. Yes! I made it on time! I walked to my seat next to Kuukai and Tadase.

"Amu, why are you late?" Tadase asked.

"I met someone on the way here unexpectedly."

"Oh….. your secret admirer?" Kuukai sneered.

"Nothing like that, just someone that has information that I want."

"Amu Hinamori, Kuukai Souma, Tadase Hotori, class is in session." Ikuto announced.

"Sorry, Mr. Tsukiyomi." We said in unison.

"Oh and Amu, please get here on time, you don't want bad marks on your transcript do you?"

"No, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"Good, okay class, today we are reviewing………."

Huh. Ikuto my be my pet cat, but he can really act like an adult at times. As I wonder about Ikuto and his past and other things in this world, the bell rand to dismiss us from class. Time really does fly doesn't it?

"Okay class, do your homework and finish it by Monday. I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone started to pack up their things and leave to go home.

"Amu, I would like to see you."

Oh no. Ikuto's asking for me. What does he want? What if he gives me something more that a hickey?! Well, it's not that I hated it. I didn't love it either but it felt so natural coming from him.

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"Amu, you have to call me Mr. Tsukiyomi here. We're not at home you know."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Hmm. Okay, nut look at these marks. They're terrible."

Oh yeah, I forgot I'm not doing well in Trigonometry.

"Are you getting any help?"

"No, not at the moment."

"It looks like I'm going to tutor you this afternoon."

"Oh Ikuto, I'm going to be late today, I got an appointment with a friend today."

"Really? Okay. I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Remember, you belong to me."

He placed his hand on my neck slowly.

"Amu, my heart is always with you, remember that, so be careful."

He brought his mouth to my lips. This time it wasn't forceful. He was going my pace. With him being like this, I wanted to go further with him. My hand slid up to his hair, wanting him to go further into me. He understood what I wanted, so he pushed his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. This moment felt like forever, he let go of me after a minute has passed. We were both breathing hard in the end.

"You should go to your friends. They are waiting for you."

"Okay, I'll see you later Ikuto."

I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out the classroom. I waved good-bye as I left. Wow, to think I have a relationship with the hottest teacher in school. If the girls in my class found out, they'd kill me!

I walked to meet my friends after school. I'm so glad that college has flexible hours. It's so convenient.

"Amu-chan! What's taking you so long?!" Yaya cried.

"Sorry! Mr. Tsukiyomi held me back for my grades."

"Oooh……… Amu, you're in big trouble." Kuukai taunted.

"Haha. Very funny. Oh yeah, I'll see you guys later, I got to meet someone right now!"

"Bye Amu! See you tomorrow!" They cried.

I looked back to wave good-bye. And I'm off to the park!

Notes:

Here it is! I updated at 1:45 in the morning. Haha. Next chapter reveals all! Read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Cruel Truth

Chapter 6: The Cruel Truth

I arrived at the park at 1:48. Huh. No sign of the sketchy guy in glasses anywhere.

"Hinamori-san, over here."

I looked over to the play set, he was under the swing set in the dark.

"Why are you hiding in there?"

"Master Ikuto might find me talking to you, if he does, I'm dead."

"I see. Let's go over there in the trees."

"Sure."

We walked toward the bushes so that no one can notice us.

"So, Hinamori."

"Oh, Just call me Amu."

"Amu, what do you want to know?"

"Who really is Ikuto? And what is that blue sword he held during that fight with you?"

"Master Ikuto is the Prince of the Underworld, next in line on the throne. But his name is not Ikuto, his chosen name is Cerberus."

"Cerberus? As in the Guardians of the Underworld?"

"Correct. He is named after that myth. I don't know what happened all of a sudden when he decided to run away from home and take the name, "Ikuto." I knew he had a bad childhood and everything, but I didn't really think it was that bad."

"What's that bad in your terms?"

"His step-father, Gozen, decided to do things that were inhumane: Human Experimentation."

"Human experimentation? Wait, you don't mean…."

"Exactly as it means, he dissected his own son, and added things that aren't supposed to be there."

"What do you mean. "That's bad" in your terms?! Thats horrible! Is Ikuto a test subject to him?!"

"Apparently. He isn't blood related to him. He married into the Tsukiyomi. So he has the rights to anything."

"What did he put in Ikuto?"

"To be exact, a soul. He modified the soul to be crystallized and injected it in Ikuto."

"Who's soul is in Ikuto?"

Hikaru paused for a second, his word quivered as he began to say it.

"The soul of Aruto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's real father."

I was scared. How did Ikuto live like that? Knowing that his own father resides in him forever?

"I asked Master Cerberus immediately about his father being in him after the experimentation.

He said: 'Now knowing that my father is with me now and forever, makes me glad, cause now I know, that I'm not alone anymore.'"

I put my hands over my mouth, tears started to fall from my face. I dropped to my knees, crying

my eyes out.

"Amu, I know you care about Ikutoor Master Cerberus, so please take care of him."

I wiped my tears away and stood up.

"I will."

"Oh and please take this whistle."

I picked it up from Hikaru, it looked like a dog whistle.

"With this, you can call me anytime. I will go straight to you. It you have any questions about Master Cerberus, please do not hesitate."

Hikaru wove handsigns causing him to disappear into the air. I looked at the whistle he gave me.

"This is my only communications to Hikaru, I have to keep it safe."

I put the whistle in my make-up set. I looked at the clock in the park; 3:30 I guess I'd better go

home.

"Amu-chan?"

I turned around to see who was calling me, it was Tadase.

"Oh hey, Tadase."

"Amu-chan, is something wrong?"

He noticed that I was not myself. After crying, I don't think I can talk to him today.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you like, I'm not in a talking mood though."

"It's fine, being with you is good enough for me."

We walked for 5 minutes until we reached my apartment. Tadase had my hand and leaned towards me.

"Please stop."

Tadase stopped moving towards me.

"Right now is not a good time, I'll see you later."

I shook him off my hand and walked n my apartment. I was too depressed to think or do anything. I walked to my room and went into my bed. I guess I'll sleep my sadness off…

I woke up with the light in my room. I opened my eyes to see on my night: Ikuto. He was reading on the floor, next to my bed. I reached out to him instantly.

"Ikuto…."

He turned around and sees me reaching out to him. He stands up to sit on the bed with me, trying to find out what's wrong with me.

"Amu, are you okay?"

"Ikuto…."

I crawled on top of him, laying on him, listening to the beating heart inside him, further to him not leaving open space between us, I wrapped my arms around his body, slowly moving up. By something further, I wanted to make him mine. Ikuto probably thought I wasn't going to do anything. But when I crawled on him: wrong, I brought my mouth to his neck. I started to kiss him there first. Then he knew what I was doing. The only thing he did was slide his hands to my back deciding whether to unclasp my bra or not. Whilw he was debating, I slid my hands on his chest and slowly started to unbutton his shirt……

Suddenly, he flipped me over, making me under him. He held my hands above my head, holding me in place.

"Amu, what are you doing?"

I looked into his eyes. Just looking at him me me tear up. I couldn't hold them back anymore, I wanted to tell him the truth.

"Ikuto, why did you keep the truth away from me? How can you hold in the fact that your own step father used you for his own selfish reasons?!" I cried out.

Ikuto flinched in surprise.

"Who told you that?"

"Hi-Hikaru told me. I asked him."

"Why did you ask him?!"

"I wanted to know more about you."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business! Is it wrongfor me to worry about you?!"

Ikuto was about to yell back at me but he couldn't. He let go of my hands and got off me. He walked toward the door and stopped.

"How could I tell you? That I'm an experiment used and thrown away like a tissue? No one could never love a disgusting being like me."

I slowly got off my bed and instantly ran towards him. I hugged him from behind, slowly wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you Ikuto. I really do love you."

"I know Amu, your tears tell me everything."

He put his hands over mine. He gently pushed my hands off his chest and turned around to face me. He grabbed me and pulled me against his body. He immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Amu, you don't know how much that matters to me."

As I held him, his heart was beating really fast. It proved to me that he really did love me. I smiled and slowly put my hands on his back to show him that I'm there for him all the time.

Notes:

Yay! Chapter 6! The dramatic truth! I can't wait til this Thanksgiving weekend! I get to write the whole time! Currently though, I'm writing an essay for English due this Tuesday. I kinda stopped writing for a while because of all the projects I got that are due this Tueday.

Anyways,I will still update this weekend so look forward to it! Read and Review! =D


	8. Chapter 7: The Past of Cerberus

Chapter 7: The Past of Cerberus

WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter. I know this is a teen rated fanfic but in this chapter, it was needed. Don't worry, it's short.

We ended up on my bed. Ikuto was leaning against the wall while I sat between his were covered in a blanket on my bed.

"So Ikuto, your real name is Cerberus?"

"Yeah. Cliché isn't it?"

"Not really. Your name means 'Tsuki' which means 'moon' and 'yomi' is 'Underworld'. Together, it means the Moon of the Underworld. It's interesting to see the meanings of your name.

"I hated my name, all it did was bring misery. It's because of this name, my father died in vain."

"Really? Why?"

He chuckled.

"Do you want to see my past?"

I was shocked. He can show me his past?

"Really? Are you sure? Aren't they painful memories?"

"It's fine. The pain of really being there is the worst. Amu, hold my hand."

I reached for his right arm, suddenly, some foreign marks appeared on his arm and glowed.

"Amu, hold on tight."

"I was never going to let you go." I smiled.

Ikuto looked at me and smiled. He used his left hand and wrote somethingin foreign language.

"Close your eyes. Open them when I tell you." He commanded.

I did what he told mem how does closing my eyes change anything?

"Moving Memories: Activate! Okay, now you can open them."

I slowly opened my eyelids. We were in front of a castle, standing in one place. The castle seemed like any other castle in any kingdom. The people looked the same too. The only different thing about this world was the moon. The color of the moon was crimson, the color of blood.

"Ikuto, your world looks the same as my world."

"Not really, we have royalty, but in your area, I didn't notice any castles."

"True. Can any of these people see us?"

"No, these are from my memories, but it's not from my eyes."

Amazing. Ikuto has the power to replay anythinghe has seen.

"Shall we go in?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked toward the castle with no hesitation. Msn, if I really was here, I would be totally scared.

"Ikuto, where are we going?"

"The meeting with my father and the other leaders of the country. That's where it all started."

We approached a door in the middle of the hallway. As we were standing, a little boy with blue hair was peeking through the cracks and listening on the conversation. The little boy was Ikuto.

"Amu, keep moving."

"Oh, right."

Ikuto walked through a door while I looked back at litte Ikuto. He looked so cute. We stood near the wall so we wouldn't do anything in the memory.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi, Your presence is not needed in this world and the leaders of the other cities, believe that your death will resolve the fighting." Said one of the leaders.

Instantly, a woman slammed her hands on the table.

"That's absurd! How can killing my husband resolve anything?!"

From the way it looks like, that woman was Ikuto's mother.

"Souko, it's all right. If my death resolves things once and for all, I'll be happy to give up my life."

"Aruto……"

She crys into his arms. He holds her until the memory fades away………

"Ikuto! The memory!"

"It's fine, the next part is going into play now."

The dream took us to a new part of the memory. We were outside the castle in the town square. We walked toward the center of the circle. Then we found Ikuto and his mother. His mom was crying nonstop because what she was going to see is a memory engraved in her heart forever.

"Aruto…….."

Aruto Tsukiyomi was on the scaffold, they were doing a public execution. His hands were tied behind his back, leaving him defenseless. A tall guy with an executioner mask came out with a sword. He grabbed Aruto's hair and pulled it back.

"Cerberus, Souko, live free!"

The executioner qui9ckly grabbed the sword and one slash across his throat. The death of Aruto Tsukiyomi. Tears started to fall, but my tears was quiet. Little Ikuto began to cry.

"Father……."

Little Ikuto screamed out and fell to the floor.

"Father! Father! Don't leave me!"

Little Ikuto was desperate. I wanted to hold little Ikuto but I couldn't even touch him. Evern so, the real Ikuto was here. I held on to him even tighter. A new scene appeared. We were inside the castle of the Underworld. We were walking endlessly in the hall until we heard a voice in the meeting room. We walked inside and through a door to see a group of members in the room with two bodyguards.

"We have successfully but the body of Aruto Tsukiyomi in the room with all the perished leaders."

"Good. Now what should we do about a leader?" a member announced.

"The new leader shall be me."

An old man appearing to be about fifty came through the door.

"I am Gozen, I am the new leader of the Underworld."

"Absurd! Who are you to claim that you are the new leader?!"

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to one of the members.

"What is this?"

"That is my marriage certificate to Souko Tsukiyomi. I am now the father of Cerberus and Persephone."

_Persephone? Who's Persephone? Brother or sister?_

The members all looked at the document that Gozen gave them.

"This is legit. Nice to meet you, the new leader of the Underworld: Gozen."

All the members bowed their heads before him.

"As the new leader, I want to try something."

"Like what?"

"I want a killing machine, one who does my assassinations."

"You can choose anyone from here, Gozen."

"Hmm….. Your people doesn't satisfy me. I'll think I'll use the son of Aruto Tsukiyomi: Cerberus."

I wanted to hit him, to stop him before anything happens. I began to walk forward but Ikuto pulled me back.

"Ikuto….."

"You can't change the past. It will be there forever."

So all I can do is watch? I can't do anything to prevent it?

"Bring Cerberus in." Gozen ordered.

Little Ikuto walkeed in without knowing the situation.

"You called me?"

"Yes I did Cerberus. You will become my killing machine."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice. Guards! Take him to my laboratory."

Two guards carried him out by the arms. Little Ikuto was struggling nonstop until his mom came in.

"Mother! Mother! Help me!"

The look in her eyes were blank. She seems like a body without a soul.

"Cerberus? Are you going somewhere? Have fun."

Little Ikuto realized that no one could help him and, that his attempts trying to escape were futile. The guards carried him to the examination table and chained him.

"Now Cerberus, are you ready?"

"Gozen, here is the crystallized soul you told us to get."

"Excellent."

Gozen picked up the knife and slowly sank into his skin on his right arm. Little Ikuto started screaming. His screams started to constrict my heart. Ikuto pulled me over and started to wrap his arms around me. Maybe it was to cover my eyes or to help him. Oh well, either way, it helped us both.

The memoey faded away. A new scene appeared. It was after the experimentation. Gozen walked ut of Ikuto's bedroom.

"Well Master Gozen, how is he?"

"That stupid little brat's not talking."

"Give him time Master Gozen."

"Then Hikaru, watch him, you'll be his servant from now on."

"Yes sir."

Gozen walked away from Hikaru, leaving him in the hallway. Hikaru opened Ikuto's door to his room. We followed him to his bedroom. His room didn't hold any pictures or any keepsakes. It seemed like jail right now. Little Ikuto was on his bed laying down, looking up into the ceiling. His right arm is bandaged up, covering everything.

"Master Cerberus, how are you feeling?"

"Happy."

"Why?! You just got experimented on! How can you feel happy?!"

"Cause my father's with me now."

"Father? You mean Aruto Tsukiyomi?"

"Yeah, I feel a presence, it belongs to my father."

"Don't you feel weird or disgusted that an actual human soul is inside you?"

"Not really, but now knowing that my father is with me, now and forever, makes me glad cause now I know that I'm not alone anymore."

Ikuto stood up and unwrapped the bandages off his arm. Black markings surrounded his arm, reaching all the way to his shoulder. The looked like flames, burningup his skin.

"Master Cerberus, you sound very mature now."

"Really? I'm only ten. Do I look mature to you?"

Not really. It's kinda weird when you're only ten years old."

Little Ikuto chuckled.

"Come on Hikaru. I have to kill for my stupid father of mine."

"Yes sir."

There it was, the moment that changed Ikuto's life. Again, the memory faded and a new one appeared.

"Fourteen years have passed since the experimentation, huh, it felt longer."

I looked at Ikuto and hugged him even tighter. He rekindled my feelings by hugging me back. We were in the main meeting room of the castle. Gozen was sitting in his chair with Souko by his side. Little Ikuto was now twenty-four, kneeling in front of Gozen.

"Cerberus, how do you feel?"

"Never better. Did you find another person for me to kill Gozen?"

"Yes, this woman."

Gozen handed him a picture of a woman that looked very happy with her husband. She was a brunette with blue eyes.

"I can't kill her."

"Why not?"

"I don't kill women and children."

"Well, this woman declined me! I want you to kill her!'

"No."

Gozen growled and slammed his hand on his chair.

"Leave. I'll summon you tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Little Ikuto stood up and walked away. I wanted to follow him. I started to walk toward him but then Ikuto held me back.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Where I'm going is not a good place, do you want me to change the memory?"

"No, right now, I want to follow you."

Ikuto sighed.

"Then don't be surprised what I did then."

"Okay."

I grabbed Ikuto's hand and chased the other Ikuto. We approached a house outside the castle barriers. My curosity go the better of me so I went inside the house Ikuto was in. I walked forward but Ikuto stopped me for a second.

"I'll wait here, you can go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just come out when you're done."

"Okay."

I walked through the halls to find Ikuto. I went through the master bedroom to soo Ikuto kissing a woman who lived here. I instantly ran out. What is he doing?! I went back to the bedroom to watch him. Ikuto was still kissing her. They seemed like deep and passionate kisses he gave her. I looked closely at the woman, it was the girl from the picture!

Ikuto stripped her down until she was naked. She grabbed him and laid down on the bed. They still kissed, the brunette slowly stripped Ikuto down to his boxers. Ikuto grabbed her breasts and she gasped in pleasure.

"More, more……."

Ikuto slowly pushed two fingers in her opening……..

I saw this and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the room and hit Ikuto.

"Ikuto! What are you……"

"I told you not to be surprised. I didn't want you to see this."

"What are you doing to that girl?"

"Venting. I guess this is one way to get rid of all my anger."

"So you use sex to vent?!" I cried out.

Ikuto wiped away the tears off my face. He aligned his face to mine. He moved toward me to lick the tears off my face.

"I will never use sex to vent again.I'm not frustrated anymore. Amu, you are all I need to get through life."

Ikuto gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You'll be the only person I'll be venting on."

My face turned red. Wait, so does that mean that Ikuto's planning to have sex with me?!

"So Cerberus, am I the last person?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tonight."

"I enjoyed today, thanks."

"Hmm. Later."

Ikuto ran to his room to prepare for his departure. Hikaru came to Ikuto's room to see him packing up.

"Master Cerberus, what are you doing?!"

"Leaving. I'm going to Earth."

"How?"

"A spell I learned to travel to different worlds."

Ikuto closed his suitcase of clothes.

"Wish me luck."

Ikuto wrote foreign marks in the air and suddenly, a portal appeared. Gozen instantly cane through the door.

"Cerberus!"

Ikuto ran immediately through the portal.

"The Curse of the Black Cat: Activate!" Gozen cried.

Ikuto's body started to glow. It started to spread throughout his body. He came out as a black cat. Ikuto realized this and continued to run. Gozen's men kept shooting at Ikuto. Before he exited the tunnel, they hit him in the leg.

Me and Ikuto followed him until the end of the portal. We stepped upon my neighborhood.

"Oh a black cat, do you want to come home with me?"

That was my voice! I turned around to see me meeting Ikuto of the first time.

"The first time I met you was one of the best days of my life."

I smiled, I held on to Ikuto tighter.

"Moving Memories: Release!"

We were back in my room. That trip felt like forever.

"You should go to sleep, you got school tomorrow."

"I know but……"

I reached for Ikuto's neck and pulled him down. I lightly kissed him on the neck and then the lips.

"Good night, Ikuto." I smiled.

I crawled into bed and ander the covers. Ikuto changed into cat form and laid right next to me. I'm glad I saw Ikuto's past, it feels like I know everything about him now.

Notes:

Here it is! Chapter 7! The past of Ikuto was complicated to write but in the end, it turned out pretty well. Haha 1:25 in the morning! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Surprises

Chapter 8: Surprises

This morning went by pretty fast. I don't even know how I got to school. I know that I woke up with Ikuto not by my side and his past still in my head. That scene with Ikuto with another woman. That was one thing I didn't want to see, especially with him.

"Amu!"

I think I hear a faint voice calling my name.

"Amu!"

I felt a sudden slap on my back. I turned around to see Yaya behind me with Rima.

"Amu, how come you didn't hear me?!"

"Eh-hehe…. Sorry, a lot of things happened, I'm sort of….. out of it."

"That's Amu for you." Rima implied.

I looked at Rima with a evil glare, This staring contest lasted for a while. For ten seconds, we finally gave in and started to laugh.

"Amu?"

I looked up, it was Tadase.

"Amu, do you feel better today?"

Better? Oh yeah, I brushed him off after he found me before I met Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, I just needed some time to think alone."

"Oh, that's good. C'mon, we should go to class."

Tadase walked away with Kuukai. Was Tadase mad at me for brushing him off yesterday? I have to apologize today!

I went to homeroom to see Ikuto talking to some students. Why is he always crowded? He must be very popular in the teacher's lounge. I walked to my seat and just waited until class started. Everybody else was in their own little world. As I sat in my desk, I noticed a girl I never seen before, blond hair so long where her hips were. She had blue eyes like Ikuto. Minutes later, class started. As everybody was running to their desk, Ikuto began to talk.

"Pay attention, this is Utau Hoshina. She just transferred from someplace very far. Treat her well class."

The blond haired girl bowed a little and began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Utau, it's nice to meet you guys." She smiled.

The boys in our class started howling. Ugh, disgusting men.

"You will sit in front of Amu. Hinamori, raise your hand."

I did what Ikuto told me. He winked and smiled quickly so the class wouldn't notice. Utau walked up toward the desk she was going to sit in.

"Hi Utau, I'm Amu Hinamori. And these are my friends. The blond but innocent one is Tadase Hotori, vrunette and loud Yaya Yuiki, calm and dependant Nagihiko Fujisaki, cute and sophisticated Rima Mashiro and athletic and cheerful Kuukai Souma."

"Oh a pretty one. Let's be friends!" Kuukai smiled.

Utau blushed and turned away from Kuukai. She's so cute! She's trying to cover her blush.

"Welcome to our group, Utau." Tadase greeted.

"Hmph. I never planned to join your group. Don't lump with me with you guys."

She rejected us forwardly. What's her problem? As the new kid in class, she's going to need friends. We listened to Ikuto's lectures for an hour. Ikuto really is knowledgeable in every place he goes to.

"Make sure you finish all the readings in the Scarlet Letter. Recognize all the symbolism and the theme. But mainly focus on Natural VS. Artificial worlds. Write at least a half page of notes based on that theme. Have a great day."

Everyone began to pack up for lunch.

"Oh and Utau, stay after class, as a new student, I have to fill in everything we learned."

"Amu, let's go" Tadase commanded.

"Eh?"

He grabbed my hanad and pulled me out of my desk. We went out so fast, I didn't even say good bye to Ikuto. Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya and kuukai followed us to our regular lunch spot: under a tree near the teacher lounge. Nagihiko and Rima went to get luch while Yaya was at a club meeting. Kuukai needed to go to the library so me and Tadase ended up alone. This is a good chance!

"Tadase, I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head towards him.

"Amu, lift your head up."

I slowly raised my head up. I was cared to look at him in the face. Tadase kissed me on the forehead.

"You must have your reasons for pushing me away. I apologize for being so forward."

I shook my head.

"It's fine! I like this side of you!"

He took those words to heart, he made the first move. He wanted to kiss me. I didn't push him away. I couldn't. There was no tongue movement. I'm glad there wasn't. It was gentle and sweet. After I let go of him, I opened my eyes to see Ikuto in the building looking at me. Wait! Did he see me?! Ikuto turned his head away from me and continued walking. Oh my goodness, Ikuto saw me!

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing! Listen Tadase, I got to go. I need help in math so I'm going to ask Mr. Tsukiyomi for help."

"Really? Okay. I'll see you around Amu." Tadase smiled.

"Later Tadase!"

I grabbed my bag and ran to Ikuto's classroom. I approached the entrance. Hmm. That's weird. Ikuto never closes his door. I turned the knob of the door slightly to open the door. I peeked in a bit to look for Ikuto to clear the misunderstanding. Wait, what misunderstanding? You can't misunderstand a kiss! A kiss is a kiss! How am I going to explain this to him?! As I finally got back to the real world, I see Ikuto with a girl. She was sitting on the desk talking. I can't hear what they are talking about. Suddenly, that girl pulled Ikuto forward into a kiss.

_What the…… Isn't she a student?!_

I squinted my eyes to see if it helps my vision. It did. It was Utau Hoshina! Utau still sat on the desk still kissing Ikuto. Her arms were around him, one hand on his head, one on his back. His body was against hers. Ikuto was standing between he legs so that no space was left between them. Ikuto brought his hands to her legs. He was shaking. He didn't know whether to do it or not. Instead, his hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him, releasing him from the kiss.

_Ikuto, are you okay? Why didn't you do anything to stop her?_

"You should go, 'Utau'." Ikuto stated.

"Fine, I'll see you later. 'Ikuto'."

Utau got off the desk and walked towards me. Oh geez, she's heading this way! I ran to the nearest classroom and hid myself. I peeked over the door to see if Utau walked out the classroom and out to the campus. After she left, I went to Ikuto's classroom. He was against the front lecture board with his head down.

"Ikuto?"

He looked up and saw me. He didn't move. I walked toward him, closing the door as I entered.

"Ikuto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me. Damn it, that woman knows."

What woman? Wait back to reality. Hoe can I bring up the subject of kissing without him stating that he saw me with Tadase or him and Utau?

"Amu, let's go on a date."

"Huh?!"

"Besides school, I never went on a date with you. Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"But it's a school night! And don't you have work to finish?"

"It's easy stuff. I can finish grading quickly."

I had no more excuses. Wait, why am I scared? This is going to be my first date with Ikuto! I should be excited!

"Okay sure. When do you want to go?"

"After school, just wait for me Amu."

"Okay, I will see you later Ikuto."

I helped Ikuto up before I was going to leave. He pulled me towards him and kissed me on the cheek. He didn't say anything to ma after that. He signaled me to go to class. I nodded.

Two hours had passes and now school is over. I decided to wait by the gate because people would probably think it's weird for a teacher to walk out with a student. I waited by the gate for five minutes and within those five minutes, I saw Ikuto walking this way.

"Ikuto! Over here!" I waved my hands in the air.

"Amu, you're very loud. I can hear you all the way from the office." Ikuto teased.

"Haha, very funny. So Ikuto, where are we going?"

"To an amusement park, I heard the fireworks are beautiful at night."

That sounds so romantic. I can't wait. We arrived at the amusement park around five o'clock. We didn't change our clothing and went as we were. I haven't been her ever since I was little. It feels so nostalgic. Ikuto grabbed my hands suddenly. He rose out our hands proving that we were together.

"Let's go."

"Okay." I smiled.

We went on the tae cups. Well, I wanted to go on the tea cups. Ikuto just agreed with me. During the whole ride, Ikuto was dazing off in his own little world. The ride lasted about five minutes. We walked out from the ride without talking. We weren't holding hands anymore. I could hear some girls talking about how hot Ikuto looked.

"Hey look. That guy looks so hot."

"Let's go talk to him. Maybe he's alone."

Of course Ikuto is hot. That's so obvious. Ugh. Now I'm kind of depressed. Ikuto invited me to go with him and it doesn't even look like he's enjoying our date. I want to go home. Ikuto pulled me toward him, embracing me.

"Amu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just depressed."

"Why?"

"It doesn't seem that you're enjoying our date though."

"I am enjoying our date; your expressions are so cute. Watching you is very enjoyable."

I blushed. His word choice was very suitable for him.

"Let's finish this date until the end okay?" Ikuto smiled.

"Okay."

The girls that were talking about him stopped walking.

"Aww, he got a girl with him."

"She's so lucky."

I moved Ikuto's hands from my waist and kissed him on the lips. Immediately went ahead on purpose. I ran into some guy with his gang. I fell back on my butt.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stupid woman! Don't get in my way!"

He was going to hit me. Ikuto grabbed his fist and stopped him.

"What the?"

"The girl said sorry. Let her off will you!"

Ikuto pushed him back making him move away from him.

"You shouldn't mess with us mister. We never lost a fight in your lives!"

"Really? I'll be the first person to beat you guys then." Ikuto taunted.

Ikuto made the first move and kicked the leader in the face. A member had a knife and charged Ikuto with that. Ikuto turned around and grabbed his wrist. He punched him in the face making him fall back. The leader tried to attack Ikuto again but from behind this time. Ikuto turned around, grabbed him and flipped him. Ikuto pushed him to the floor, grabbing his arms back proving that he could break his arms anytime.

"You should give up. You're no match for me."

"I give up! I give up! Just let me go!"

Ikuto got off him and let him go. The leader stood up and ran off with his gang. By the time we realized it, we attracted a crowd. Ikuto walked towards me, I was still on the floor.

"Can you stand?" Ikuto asked.

"Not really. My legs gave out." I nervously stated.

Ikuto suddenly picked me up bridal style. All the girls were screaming. I really must be lucky. As we walked off together, the fireworks were set off.

"Wow Ikuto. You were right. They are pretty at night."

He chuckled.

"Let's go home."

We arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later. Ikuto carried me all the way home. He put me on my bed and took of my shoes.

"Ikuto, can you stay in your human form tonight?"

"I can if you want to. Why?"

"Well….. I……."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

I nodded.

He chuckled.

"Get in bed."

I did what he told me. Ikuto went in bed with me. He laid down right next to me. I moved closer to him, I wanted to cuddle with him. He let me do as I pleased until I fell asleep.

"Night, Amu."

Ching, ching.

I hear a faint noise; it sounds like…… a bell. This touch on my lips, feels like someone is pressing against them. Who is it? I woke up to that premonition. Ikuto wasn't in bed anymore. I looked around to see that the collar I gave him was on my pillow.

"Ikuto? Where did you go?"

I immediately stood up and checked each room and called out his name. No answer.

"Ikuto!'

I slowly started to cry.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto……… Come back!"

I slowly succumbed to darkness, crying out his name endlessly………

Notes:

The long awaited chapter 8! Ooh. Major cliffhanger. This was totally different from my original version. Well no matter. I wrote this whole thing in four hours on a Saturday night. I'm behind on writing this story because I have been watching Korean Dramas. Haha. I will still update this weekend so no worries. I would like to thank my friend, Patricia, for helping me add mythology in this story, Joyce, for giving me ideas to write and Jazmin for supporting me. Also, my English teacher who I referred to when I wrote about the Scarlet Letter. You know who you are. I would love to hear your comments.

Oh, I received a question asking how old Ikuto and Amu were. Since Amu is in college, I made her 18 and Ikuto 24 because they have a 6 year age difference.

Read and review! =D


	10. Chapter 9: Resolve

Chapter 9: Resolve

I can't breathe. From all the crying I did, I pushed my limit.

I want Ikuto.

I want him to come back.

But telling him to come back won't get me anywhere. Oh! That whistle that Hikaru gave me! I opened my door to my room and ran immediately inside. I pulled it out from my hidden department in my cabinet and blew on it. Seconds later, Hikaru appeared out of nowhere. Seeing Hikaru's presence reassured me that there's still hope. I ran to Hikaru, holding on to him desperately.

"Hikaru! Where's Ikuto?!"

"Master Cerberus? Isn't he here with you?"

I shook my head.

"No! He disappeared, leaving his collar behind!"

"Hmm. That's a dilemma. I can track him down right now using magic. Wait for a moment Miss Hinamori."

Hikaru rose his right hand and wrote in the air. The magic encircled him around his eyes. Two minutes later, the magic disinergrated.

"Master Cerberus is in the Underworld. It seems he has returned home."

"But why would he leave without saying good bye?"

"Very true. He was very persistent on staying with you when I tried to take him back the first time."

We both stood in silence for a while.

"Was Master Cerberus always with you?"

"Yeah."

My mind was pondering for a while until I recalled that one moment when he was with Utau.

"Wait, not for that one moment with Utau in school."

"Utau? Who is she?"

"She's a new transfer student in class. When she came in, she didn't say where she was from though."

"Hmm. She's very suspicious. Miss Hinamori, close your eyes."

"What for?"

"I'm using magic, closing your eyes will be nescessary."

I obeyed Hikaru's orders and closed my eyes. This felt familiar.

"Miss Hinamori, open them now."

I opened my eyes. We were at my school!

"Hikaru, this magic… Isn't this Moving Memories?"

"Yes, I'm surprised that you know this. Did Master Cerberus do this with you before?"

"Yeah, but he chants and then says english. How come you don't?"

"Master Cerberus memorized a lot of spells. I believe he knows about two hundred spells."

'_Two hundred?! Ikuto, you're so inhuman." _I thought to myself.

"Most of his spells start of the same so he has to say the chant. I only know the ones that are nescessary in life like looking into the past, teleportation and many others."

"Oh wow, Ikuto was very knowledgeable wasn't he?"

"Very, he loved to read and learn. His father was his inspiration and his motivation to live and move on with life."

Oh wow, Ikuto is like the perfect, ideal guy to date. He's good at everything he does.

"You said that Master Cerberus was in his classroom when you weren't with him."

"Yeah, I was with my friends."

"Then I'll move us whhen Ikuto appeared when you were there."

The scene fast forwarded us when Tadase kissed me. This is the part when Ikuto saw me together with him!

"Miss Hinamori, what are you doing with that man?"

_What do I do?! Should I tell him?_

"Expressing my friendship?"

I lied.

"Miss Hinamori, in my world, that looks like a kiss. To me, a kiss means a promise to the onw you love."

"So since Ikuto kissed me many times, which means…… "

"Master Cerberus wants to be with you forever."

"But how about the girl in the past when he….. you know."

"Master Cerberus never knew the feeling of love before. But after he met you, he changed. After you kiss the one you love, you have sworn your love to that person forever."

Ikuto chose me? But he kissed Utau in the classroom…..

"Moving on, there's Master Cerberus."

Hikaru moved his fingers to point in Ikuto's direction. We apprached his classroom, we entered when Ikuto went in. Ikuto walkd to his desk to sort out projects and papers until we heard a door close behind us. It was Utau.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I want to talk to you."

"You're here aren't you? What is it?"

Utau smiled before she began to say anything.

"Go back to where you came from, your higher ups wants you back home."

Ikuto twitched. He turned around to look at Utau.

"What…. How did……"

Utau raised her hand and wrote something in the air. The magic surrounding her made her change outfits. Her eyes were now crimson, the color of blood.

"Persephone!" Ikuto yelled out.

"It's been a while, Cerberus. I came to this pathetic, little world to bring you back."

"Hmm. You know you can't make me. I am stronger than you physically and mentally."

"True, but I have ways to make you go back."

She shook her hand in a circle and a picture appeared. It was me!

"But what about this human, Amu Hinamori? She seems so important to you dear brother…."

"Don't touch her, even if you are my sister, I will kill you."

"I won't lay a finger on her if you go back. Father wants you, he got angry when you ran off. Look at you, a curse is put upon you and soon it will consume you. You know you can't stay with her forever in your might as well go now." Utau stated.

Ikuto stood there for a minute thinking. I can't believe that Utau is his younger sister!

"Fine, I'll go back. But don't lay a finger on Amu."

"Done, oh and this is from mom."

Utau pulled Ikuto forward to kiss him. This is the kiss I saw. I felt weird standing there watching brother and sister kissing right before your eyes. Still, even watching this kiss again makes my heart thump.

Ikuto pulled her off before he was going to make a move on her.

"Did mom tell you to do that to me?"

"No, mom told me to give you a kiss but most of it from me."

Ikuto tried to wipe the feeling away. The feeling of Utau's lips on his.

"What about Kuukai? What are you going to do with him?"

Utau turned away from Ikuto.

"It's none of your business."

Ikuto slowly started to turn away from her.

"You should go, 'Utau'."

"Fine, I'll see you later, 'Ikuto'."

The memory faded away as I came into the picture and approached Ikuto.

"Moving Memories: Release!"

We appeared in my living room. So the reason why Ikuto went back is because of me?!

"Oh dear, Miss Persephone is taking action, how unfortunate."

"How is that unfortunate?"

"I can't go against her. I can't refuse of what she orders me to do."

"Come on Hikaru, get ready."

"For what Miss Hinamori?"

"We're going to school, I have to confront Utau."

"But if she sees me, I will immediately go on her side."

I guess it's a law to respect and obey loyalty.

"Fine, I'll go to Ikuto by myself. You can try to kill me but I'll live. I'll live long enough until I see Ikuto again."

I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly. I ran out the door with my bag, rushing to school. I'll go to Ikuto myself.

I heard distant footsteps behind me.

"Miss Hinamori! Wait for me!"

This voice, it's Hikaru.

"What are you doing!? You're going against your own people and the Underworld by helping me!"

"I realized that I don't care. All I want is Master Cerberus' happiness, watching that memory was painful, he wanted to be with you. Now knowing that he was blackmailed to go back into the Underworld, I'll do whatever it takes to let you go to Master Cerberus."

I smiled. We ran nonstop, we needed plenty of time to find Utau and confront her before school starts. As we ran, I just realized that Hikaru is a magic user!

"Hikaru, can't you just zap us to school to make it go faster?"

"Unfortunately not. I need enough power to send two people, including me."

"Don't you have enough?

"No, I used half of my magic power to use Moving Memories, teleportation and tracking magic."

"Okay then, we'll talk to Utau then!"

We finally made it to school. We had an hour to find Utau before school starts. We had to be quick. Now knowing that Ikuto is in the Underworld now, Utau has no obligation to stay here any longer.

"Miss Hinamori, since I can't use that much magic right now, we'll search by feet. You start from the left and I'll start from the right. If you find her, blow on that whistle I gave you a while back and I'll come right away."

"Okay, thank you Hikaru. Good luck."

I started running to the left side of the school. Dang it! Why did our school had to be so fricking big?! As I kept running, I saw Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kuukai together.

"Guys!" I cried out.

"Amu!!'

I slowed down on running to talk to everybody. By the time I stopped, I was hyperventilating.

"Have…. You….. seen….. Utau…..?"

"Utau? I haven't seen her." Nagihiko replied.

Rima and Yaya shook their heads at the same time.

"Amu! I'll help you look for Utau!" Kuukai cried.

"Wait!"

Kuukai ran off before I could stop him. What if he finds out that Utau is not what she seems?!

"Kuukai really likes Utau huh?" Rima calmly stated.

"Of course, it was love at first sight for him." Nagihiko implied.

Yaya simply nodded.

"Wait, Kuukai likes Utau?"

"It's so obvious Amu. Everyone knows that." Rima stated.

It's perfect! They both love each other! I hit myself on my head. Back to reality! I gotta find Utau!

"Thanks for the information guys! I got to go!"

I ran off without hearing their replies. I hope Hikaru has luck finding her. I slowed down to see someone standing in front of me.

"Amu…."

I stood there gazing at him.

"Tadase….."

Notes:

Aww. What a cliff hanger. Oh well, wait for next times release! Speaking of next time releases, I might not update this coming weekend. I have tests everyday of this whole week. So I have to study before my mom takes away my laptop which holds my stories! I might possibly might update but I don't know yet.

Anyways, I made Utau so evil! The total opposite of what Peach-Pit made her. It's very saddening that Shugo Chara's ending so soon! Well in Shugo Chara Party, a part of episode 10 when Ikuto made contact with Amu was so cute! I would like to thank Snowiisan for telling me about it! It made my day!

Any questions regarding this story, talk to me! Read and review! XD


	11. Chapter 10: Confrontations

Chapter 10: Confrontations

"Amu, you're looking for Mr. Tsukiyomi aren't you?"

"N-no I'm not!" I lied.

"You can't lie to me, I know you."

I couldn't think of another excuse. Didn't I promise him that I wouldn't lie to him again?

"You love him don't you?"

I froze up. I'm not sure whether I loved him or not. I cared for him. All I know that he's very important to me.

"Tadase……."

"I know you love him. You always came up with a random excuse to go to him, leaving me behind."

What he said was true. So did that mean that I really do love him?

"I'll let you go to him. But I'll be waiting for you until you come to me."

Tadase held my hand for a while, but then he let go. He started to walk away from me. Who should I choose: Tadase or Ikuto?

Hikaru appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

"Miss Hinamori, Princess Persephone is in the library."

I shook my head and slapped myself in the face.

"All right! Let's hurry!"

Me and Hikaru ran to the library. Since it was before school, the library looked empty. Hikaru opened the door slowly to prevent the noise. We began to walk in and so far, we didn't see anyone yet.

"Are you sure that Utau's in here?"

"Positive, I felt her presence coming from the library."

We moved around, checking every shelf, every corner, every hall.

"Miss Hinamori, she's right in there."

Utau was in the non fiction area. It seems that she was looking in the mythology, how ironic.

I ran towards her leaving Hikaru behind me. Utau turned to me looking at me with anger.

"Oh it's only you. Didn't I tell you not to bother me?"

"Where's Ikuto?!" Oops, that came out wrong.

"Ikuto? Oh! Don't ypu mean Mr. Tsukiyomi? Check in his classroom. he might be there."

She's playing dumb. She's pretty good at lying. Fine, I'll say it out forwardly then.

"Utau, why did you make Cerberus go back?!"

She stayed silent for a while.

"I know that you are his sister, I also know that your real name is Persephone. You can't decieve me."

"Hmph. Fine. You're right."

Utau wove her hands in the air. Suddenly, I was picked up by the neck and shoved against the bookshelf. The pain overrided me on my back. Damn, she was strong!

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

I couldn't breathe. Her hands were on my neck, she was trying to kill me!I aimlessly tried to squirm my way out of her grasp. She was too strong. Why am I so helpless?!

Hikaru appeared out of the blue and hit Utau's hand off my neck. I fell to the floor, desperately gasping for air.

"H-Hikaru……."

"I hope that you'll be all right Miss Hinamori. I'm sorry that I didn't come in earlier."

"Hikaru, you traitor! Whay are you on her side?!"

"She is Master Cerberus' most precious treasure. No harm should come to her under my watch."

I tried to stand up. As I tried, I just fell to the floor. Then, Hikaru pulled me up, making me get my balance back.

"Utau, don't you love Kuukai?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business! Kuukai's my friend! The way you look at him, your embrassed expression. Your face says it all! You shouldn't deny the feeling of love. It's too sad."

My heart feels tight. This may be my words, but I didn't take them to heart. I should take my advice. I should accept the truth:

I love Ikuto.

"Amu, my love for him can never be rekindled. I live in a whole different world."

"Utau, do you think that can stop us?"

This voice, it belongs to Kuukai! Did he hear everything about the Underworld and Utau?!

Kuukai came from behind the walked towards Utau, he stood there for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, he pulled her towards him into a hug.

"Utau, just because we both live in two different worlds doesn't mean you can't love. If you were sent far away from me, I would travel the world until I finally found you. My heart solely belongs to you, Utau."

Utau's eyes began to water, her hands slowly moved up on Kuukai's back. She cried silently into Kuukai's chest. Ikuto, I wish you were here. I grabbed Hikaru by the shoulder.

"Let's leave the alone for a bit."

"Yes, Miss Hinamori."

We both began to walk away from them and quietly out the library door. We decided to wait until Kuukai and Utau had worked it out. We both sat underneath a tree, lying in the grass.

"Hikaru, I love Ikuto."

Hikaru sat up, he looked at me with surprise.

"Miss Hinamori, this is the first time I heard you say those words. What made you say that?"

"Utau. She made me realize the truth ionside my heart. I love Tadase as a friend, but for Ikuto, he's different. When I'm with him, I feel fluttery inside. It feels so natural with him."

"Miss Hinamori, I think you should tell him this when you see him again."

"I think I will."

"Amu….."

I heard a girl's voice. I looked up to see Utau. I immediately stood up. I felt so tense when Utau was around and then Kuukai came from behind waving at me.

"Hey Amu!" Kuukai greeted.

"Hey Kuukai."

"I heard you're going for our teacher! Good luck!"

"So Utau, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm going back to my country with Kuukai."

"Ehhhh!!!! Kuukai?!"

"It's not permanent. Only to meet the parents. I have to finish school first. Utau understands that I still have school. So Utau and I will be going to school together. But she'll be traveling back and forth between our world and her world."

"Oh wow, I'm happy for the both of you." I smiled.

"Thanks Amu."

"Amu, thank you for making me realize that love is real and nothing can stop you or being in love. That's why I will bring you to the Underworld with me."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but while you're in there, if you need anything, tell Hikaru to tell me. Cause I strongly believe that he will always be near you."

I looked at Hikaru, he suddenly turned away from me, trying to avoid my eyes and his blush.

"Okay, get ready."

Utau focused her energy from where we were standing. She recited a faint chant, writing something in the air.

"Activate: Teleportation!"

We were suddenly rushed througha portal. You can see time move forward and backward. It was very colorful with all the pictures there.

"Miss Hinamori, prepare to jump."

"Jump?"

The portal ended and we appeard in the City of the Underworld, the homwtown of Ikuto. I jumped as soon I saw the city. Now I know why he told me to jump, if I didn't, I might of fell flat on my face. Hikaru was really watching me closely. Wait! Never mind Hikaru, I wanted to see him.

"Hikaru! Where is he?!"

"I'll check for you." Utau offered.

She wrote something again in foreign language.

"Location: Desire! Amu, Ikuto is in the castle, he is in the main hallway."

"Thanks!"

I ran towards the castle. Utau, Kuukai and Hikaru were behind me. I approached the castle doors just to be stopped by guards.

"No outsiders are allowed in the castle. Please leave before we take action." The guards stated.

"Open the gate."

Utau came from behind me. Yes! I'm saved!

"Princess Persephone! How about these two foreigners?"

"They are my friends, let them in."

"Yes, Princess."

The doors opened widely to our presence.

"Go Amu, Ikuto's inside."

"Thanks Utau." I smiled.

I started to run first followed by Utau, Kuukai and Hikaru. We all ran inside to the main hallway. The first thing that caught my eyes was a man. He was wearing all black, top to bottom. He had a belt surrounding his waist in gold. His hair was the shade of blue. Then he turned around, blue eyes: Ikuto. He looked at me with surprise.

"Amu, is that you?"

That deep, charismatic voice. It really was Ikuto, for some reason, now I knew that this wasn't a dream. I fell to the floor, crying my eyes out.

"You idiot, who else it could be?! I finally found you and that's all you can say?!"

I was suddenly picked up by Ikuto. He seemed so different with his clothing and appearance. He really was a prince.

"Amu, I have other things to say too."

His face leaned towards me to kiss me. His lips lightly touched mine.

"I love you. Amu."

Those words made me so happy. Even though he told me those words before, this time it felt different. I hugged him tightly as he held me. It really was Ikuto, I finally found him.

Notes:

The long and awaited chapter 10! I decided to update today as a little Christmas gift. This is a very happy chapter so I'm pretty happy. Even though I'm sick, nothing will stop me! I will update next week. So upcoming January. I hope you'll stick with me til the end. Read and review! =D


	12. Chapter 11: Together

Chapter 11: Together

Ikuto put me down after holding me for a long time. I looked over to the entrance of the castle to see Utau, Kuukai and Hikaru. Kuukai was waving his hands in the air, signaling me. Ikuto held my hand as they entered. Then Ikuto saw Utau walking towards us.

"Persephone!"

Ikuto let go of my hand and dashed past me and toward her. Ikuto pulled out his sword from his hand and pointed at Utau. Then she also pulled out a sword from the air, protecting herself.

"What are you doing back here?!"

"Ikuto! It's alright! Persephone is with me! She brought me here!" I cried out.

I ran off to Ikuto who went ten feet away from me from the main hallway of the castle.

"Persephone's with us now." I smiled.

Ikuto looked at me with surprise. He glanced at me and was reassured. He withdrew his sword back into his hand. Utau also made her sword disappear. Ikuto suddenly pulled me towards him into his chest. He held me tight against his body. I guesss he really didn't want to let me go. Oh well, being like this with Ikuto, I really didn't mind.

"Persephone, why did you make me go back even though you brought Amu here?"

"I'm sorry. Amu made me realize the truth within me. She's the reason why I changed. I'm truly sorry big brother. Please forgive me……"

Utau began to cry lightly and sliently. Ikuto let go of me for a second to console Utau.

"It's alright. No matter what you do, you will always be my little sister."

Ikuto silently patted her head and rubbed her back. Ikuto gently passed Utau to Kuukai.

"Kuukai, you should take Utau to her room. One of my guards will take you there."

"Thanks Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"I'm not your teacher anymore Kuukai, you can call me Ikuto if you want."

"I'll consider it." Kuukai smiled.

Kuukai carried Utau to her room with the guards guiding them.

"Amu, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! When you weren't there, the apartment felt so empty. Why did you scare me like that?! Leaving your collar like that, it felt like a good bye forever!"

"Amu, I didn't want you to follow me."

"I'm still here! I'm standing right here! Were you thinking of leaving and never coming back?!"

"Amu."

Ikuto pulled me forward by holding my back, pulling forward.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you? Just thinking about never seeing you again, tore my heart into two. Every night I've been here, you were always on my mind."

Ikuto went on his knees in front of everyone in the castle. He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it.

"You're the only person who can make me like this: vulnerable and pure."

I felt so special, like a princess.. The way Ikuto was acting, I felt like royalty.

"I-Ikuto, they're looking at us."

"Oh really, you want to be alone with me?"

I couldn't tell him my real intentions. It felt too embarassing. Ikuto stood up and pulled me along as we walked toward his room. As I entered, it looked the same when I first saw it in his past.

"Welcome to my room. My higher ups would think it's weird if I had two rooms to myself so, you'll have to sleep with me."

_Ehh?! I have to sleep with Ikuto?!_

"Umm, would you be in your cat form or human form when you sleep?"

"Human. Since I'm back in this world, Gozen lifted the curse off me."

_In human? That makes me even more nervous! _But thinking about it, him and me, in the same bed, bodies snuggling up together…… My face turned hot by just thinking about it. Hopefully at night, I don't attack him in his sleep.

"Tsk! Ugh….."

In a split second, I saw Ikuto flinch in pain. Was something wrong?

"Ikuto? Are you okay?"

"Heh, I can't hide anything from you. I lied to you again."

I wanted Ikuto to stop lying to me. If we were going to be together, we should be open with each other.

"Ikuto, I want to you promise me that you will tell me everything."

"Amu……"

I held up my pinky and put it in front of him.

"Promise!"

Ikuto sighed and gave in. He linked pinkies with me and shook on it.

"Now, Ikuto, tell me everything."

"When I came back to the Underworld, Gozen was furious. He was mad at the fact that his own little killing machine has run away. So as punishment, he tortured me for two days straight."

"Two days? But I didn't see you for at least a whole day!"

"Time passes quickly here than in the other world."

"What kind of torture did he do to you?"

"He chained me to a wall and got his guards to whip me from behind."

That's so cruel! How can he do such inhumane things?! Never mind that, Ikuto must be in pain now. I wanted to help him. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him towards the bed. I made him sit and slowly started to take of his shirt.

"Amu! What are you doing?!"

"I want to change your bandages. You sound like you're in so much pain. I want to help you."

Ikuto didn't say anything else. He let me continue what I was doing. As I peeled off the first layer of clothing, his chest was the first picture that caught my eyes. It looked clear without whip marks yet, still so beautiful even though it was covered up in bandages. As I moved around, I saw his back. Blood seeping through the cloth. Ikuto, how much pain are you holding in? I laid my head against his back.

"Ikuto…….."

"Amu, it's alright. When you're here, the pain inside me disappears. Don't worry."

I wasn't sure if Ikuto was lying to me but at that point, for sure, it felt pure and true. I continued to unwrap the bandages to change into a clean set. After the last layer came off, I saw Ikuto's scars. Repeated strikes on the back. It did look like two days worth. I grabbed a clean bandage and started to wrap it around him. After I finished, it looked clean and refreshing. But still, Ikuto had scars on his back.

I wanted him to feel good.

To replace the pain, I wanted to give him pleasure. So I began to kiss his neck from behind, lightly sucking on his skin, I was marking him mine. Ikuto suddenly pushed me back toward the bed putting me under him. He leaned forward to kiss me. He moved deeper into me by pushing his tongue into my mouth. He finally let go of me, leaving me breathless.

He moved down my body to were my breasts were. Ikuto unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my body to his eyes. Ikuto planted butterfly kisses down my neck, then slowly down the slopes of my breasts and to my stomach. My skirt was still on for some reason. I guess Ikuto liked doing stuff like this with the girl half dressed. Oh well, it didn't matter, Ikuto is with me and that's all I cared about at the moment.

Donk, donk, donk.

Someone was knocking on Ikuto's door.

"Master Cerberus?"

It was Hikaru's voice at the door, he was certainly working late.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Souko Tsukiyomi wishes to see you and Princess Persephone."

"Mother? Fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes sir."

Hikaru's footsteps faded away as he went to get Utau.

"Amu, we were interupted again. We'll finish this later."

Ikuto slowly got off me and put on the shirt that I took off him. Then I sat up and started to button up my shirt.

"Amu, do not leave this room. If they find you, they might kick you out of the castle. No one is allowed in my room so you should be fine."

"Okay."

"I'll be back late, because I have another job to do after visiting my mother. Don't force yourself to wait for me, if you're tired, go to sleep."

"Okay Ikuto, good luck."

I kissed Ikuto on the lips lightly. After kissing him, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll try to be quick Amu."

Ikuto opened his door and began to walk out. I hope Ikuto will be okay. But what could I do to kill time? First of all, I can't sleep in my regular clothing. I guess I can borrow Ikuto's……

I walked to his closet and opened it to see all the shirts that seemed to large for me. I just grabbed one and instantly changed into his shirt. I only wore my underwear and his baggy shirt. To make time go faster, Ikuto had books in his roomthat I could read. All of them were mostly college material so I didn't waste any time.

I was on the couch reading books for two hours straight. Ikuto still hasn't come back. Oh no, my eyelids were getting heavy. I'm sorry Ikuto, I couldn't stay awake until you got back……..

Notes:

Here is Chapter 11! I updated today cause for the whole day tomorrow I will be out. I didn't want to break any promises so here it is. I loved this chapter. There was so much tender moments with Ikuto and Amu together. There's also a bit of Kuukai and Utau too! I tried to make Ikuto's line less cliché but his clichéness is what makes him so hot! Look forward to the next chapter! Read and review! =D

Oh and thank you for your lovely comments. I hope everyone has a great New Year!


	13. Chapter 12: A Day to Remember

Chapter 12: A Day to Remember

I woke up to the sun's rays shining on my face. The soft, cozy bed that I was in. Wait? Wasn't I on the couch? I looked to my left to see Ikuto in the bed, sleeping. Oh. Ikuto. He probably carried me to bed last night then. He looked so hot, laying there, so defenseless. I took this chance to snuggle with him my moving my body closer to him. Close as in my face would be against his chest. I felt a sudden grab pulling me even closer. Ikuto.

"Are you trying to make a move on me while I'm defenseless?"

"What?! No! It's just…… you looked so cute when you are sleeping. I wanted to feel your warmth. Cause……. Well………."

He lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't run away again. How could I run away when the girl I love came all the way from her world just to see me?"

"True."

I wrapped my hands around him. He didn't move or twitch to my movements.

"I'm going back to bed Amu, stay here."

"But it's already morning! We should go out!"

"I was out late last night doing a job for my step father, and usually, I always sleep in."

I sighed. I wanted to explore this castle and his hometown but I couldn't go without Ikuto……..

"Amu, if you want to look around the city, you have to be with Hikaru then."

"Is Hikaru really necessary?"

"Yes, if anything happens to you, I'd go mad."

Ikuto wove his hands in the air and snapped. In front of me, an outfit for a maid appeared. The outfit was all black cutting off at the knees. It was a short sleeve with lace trimmings. It also included an apron and lace anklets and bracelets.

"I'd also like for you to wear that." Ikuto smiled.

"Ikuto…… really?"

"Yeah. As a disguise and something special for me."

I blushed. How could he say those daring words? I grabbed the outfit from the air and walked into his closet. I was too embarassed to change in front of him even though he already saw me more than half naked. Minutes later, I came out wearing the outfit with my hair tied back into a pony tail. I was a bit embarassed wearing it but if it's for Ikuto and my safety, I'd wear it anytime. When I looked at Ikuto's direction, Hikaru was already here.

"So, how do I look?"

"Sexy."

"Absolutely gorgeous, Miss Hinamori."

"Hikaru, take good care of Amu okay?"

"Yes, Master Cerberus. I will not leave her side. Let's go Miss Hinamori."

"Oh, right. Bye Ikuto! Get some rest!"

"I'll see you later Amu."

Before I walked out, I used my hands to shape out a heart. Hopefully, he saw it.

"Miss Hinamori, do you have anywhere in mind did you want to see here?"

"Not really. This kingdom is so big, I want to go everywhere!"

"Then, I shall escort you until you can't even walk anymore."

Me and Hikaru walked down the hall to go to the main entrance. A man in a strange outfit walked toward us.

"Uh oh. Miss Hinamori, stay calm. Remember, you're Master Cerberus' personal maid."

"Oh, right!"

"Hikaru, how is watching Cerberus?"

"He is calm usually. He's resting in his room at the moment."

"Good, I need him again for tonight. He has another mission to complete."

The man in the strange clothing looked in my direction.

"Hikaru, who is this?"

The man looked at me with mysterious eyes, They looked so heartless. Have I met him before?

"Oh, I'm………. Amuru, Master Cerberus' personal maid."

_I can't believe I lied like that! But what if I told him the truth? Would the outcome be good or bad?_

"Really? Why don't you come to work for me instead of that useless son?"

Oh yeah, I remember now. Gozen. I want to punch him in the face so bad. How dare he badmouth Ikuto like that?!

"I'm sorry, the only person I would work for is Master Cerberus."

"Master Gozen, she is only here for a period long trial, she won't be here that long."

"Still, I want her to myself for one day."

"Hikaru, we still have to go shopping." I winked at him.

"Oh Master Gozen, Miss Amuru has errands to do, so if you will excuse us."

Hikaru bowed quickly and grabbed my hand. We began to walk fast, to get away from Gozen.

"Miss Hinamori, never get involved with him. He's going to use you and throw you away."

"Hikaru, I never planned to from the moment I met him. The way he treats Ikuto, I'd rather die."

Hikaru chuckled.

"I like the way you think. So, how long do you think we'll be out exploring?"

"I heard from Ikuto that time passes quicker here than in my world."

"Correct. It is currently noon now. The way our world works is that twelve hours make a whole day while yours has twenty four hours. So in approximately in three hours, it will get dark."

"That's plenty of time to look around!"

"Miss Hinamori, don't you want to change out of those clothes?"

I looked down to my body. Oh yeah, I'm still wearing the outfit that Ikuto gave me.

"No, it's fine. These are the only clothes Ikuto ever gave me. I want to wear them because it feels that Ikuto's with me all the time where ever I go."

Hikaru smiled and suddenly turned away from me. We walked for hours outside the castle halls. We didn't go to the market place because we didn't want to be separated. We stayed around the countyside walking against the brook.

"Your world is really identical to mine."

"If you igonre the fact of the time elapsing, the red moon and the castle, then yes, it does Miss Hinamori."

At this point, the sun was about to set. We looked west to see the sun glimmer on the small river. I wish Ikuto was here…….

"You wanted to see Master Cerberus, didn't you?"

"Well……. Uh…… you see………"

"It's all right. You should feel like that. I'm glad you love Master Cerberus. You really changed his outlook on life. Thank you."

"Hikaru, you shouldn't be thanking me. You were there for Ikuto when I wasn't."

"Yes, but my original order to assist Master Cerberus came from Gozen himself. I was told to murder anyone who gets involved with Master Cerberus…."

I put my hands gently against his face.

"It's all right. You had your reasons. If I were you, I'd probably be like you, emotionless and sad inside my heart."

"Miss Hinamori…."

"Hikaru and Amuru! It's nice to see you guys again!"

We both looked to our left. Gozen.

"Hikar, could you leave me alone with Amuru for a moment? I want to talk to her."

Hikaru and I both looked at each other. We couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Yes, sir."

Hikaru approached my ear and whispered: "I'll go get Master Cerberus, hold on and be careful."

Hikaru disappeared in the air, leaving me and Gozen alone together.

"Amuru, can't you reconsider of serving my ignorant son and serve me? And of course, I'll give you something even more than my son……"

Ugh, how could he think like this even when he is married?

"Master Gozen, it would be unfaithful to your wife if you try to plan to fool around with a maid."

"I'm not fooling around, I just want to be close friends."

"I don't want to be close friends. And I don't plan to do anything with you. Let me go please."

I ferociously walked away from him. Suddenly, he grabbed me around my waist.

"Let me go!"

He held on to my right arm tightly and injected a needle in me. Oh no! He's slowly……… drugging…….me……….

I woke up to the faint light of the sun. I sat up looking around. Where am I? The room I was in seemed empty like Ikuto's. I looked down to see myself naked in bed.

"What the?!"

I instantly looked to my left. There was a man next to me sleeping. It was Gozen. I thought to myself for a second. Oh no! This can't be happening! I grabbed a nearby towel and my clothes that were disgarded on the floor and quickly ran to the door. I rushed out of his room to see tons of people around the area. I heard faint voices talking about me.

"What's she doing? Running out naked?"

"Isn't she a maid?"

"A free show in the morning, nice."

All of these voices slowly over rided my mind. I froze in fear. Someone help me……

"What's all of this crowd doing here?"

That voice! No! Please don't come closer!

Ikuto approached from the crowd and looked down to see me with a surprised look on his face.

"Amu?"

"I-Ikuto….."

Notes:

Here it is, chapter 12. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. I had finals coming up so I had tons of school work. I don't think I'm going to update this weekend cause finals are next week. I gotta cram for it! When I thought about this chapter, I was struggling. This idea randomly popped in my head. I liked the feel of it.

Anyways, I'm going to change the summary of this story. I should mention some details from this part of the story too. I was also think of changing the rating but I don't think it's that bad to change to "M" for mature. I'd love to hear opinions. Anyways, Read and Review! XD


	14. Chapter 13: A Special Night

Chapter 13: A Special Night

It was a quiet moment in the crowd. Ikuto looking at me, and the crowd surrounding us. I had to run. I started to get up and tried to run from Ikuto. A sudden grab surrounded my hand. The feeling was warm I knew it had to be Ikuto.

"Amu, what happened?"

I started quivering. How could I tell ikuto that his own step-father raped me? Tears began to well up in my eyes. I'm terrible…….

Ikuto pulled to toward him and lifted me up.

"Get out of my way!"

Surprised by Ikuto's voice, a path cleared up so Ikuto could walk through. He went by really fast trying to avoid contact to anyone. Within seconds, we ended up in his room.

"Ikuto, please put me down."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll lose you again. I will never let you go again."

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Ikuto just agve in and put me gently on the bed. He stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"Amu, are you okay?"

"I am right now, but I'm not sure about my body."

Ikuto dropped to the floor on his knees. He laid his face on my legs and slowly wrapped his hands around them.

"Amu, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I'm a terrible lover to you."

I put my hands on his face and slowly lifted his head up.

"It's all right. Don't blame yourself. He drugged me so fast, I fainted within seconds."

"Still, he tainted my most important treasure. I can't believe he took your first time."

"I didn't want to believe it either. But I'm glad I didn't feel anything, otherwise I would of made sounds that weren't meant for him."

Ikuto was trembling. The way I felt his body, it was the aura of anger and frustration.

"I want to kill that bastard!"

Ikuto stood up and began to charge at the door. _I have to stop him!_ I stood up and ran to Ikuto, grabbing him from behind.

"Ikuto! Don't hurt him!"

"Why?! He has tasted you for the first time and you don't want me to hurt him?! Are you defending him?!"

Ikuto's anger was getting out of hand. He is acting like a spoiled, little child. Selfishly acting on his mind without throughly thinking about he situation.

"Because if you try to hurt him, Utau and the others will get hurt by your actions!"

Ikuto twitched at my words. He regained his senses. I could feel his stiff body mitigate a little.

"I don't want anyone else to get taken away from me again. Not ever…….."

I felt wet droplets of water on my hand. Ikuto's crying. I couldn't believe it. I squeezed him even tighter. We stood in the bedroom for a long time. At least until the morning has died out……

I laid in bed with Ikuto right next to me. He silently cried until he fell asleep. His head was snuggling to were my breasts were, with his hands, holding me tightly. He really didn't want me to get hurt like that ever again. But I wonder, did Ikuto's step-father really did such things? I just realized that my towel I got from his step-father's bedroom was still wrapped around me.

_I feel so…… violated._

Even though I was asleep, would he stoop so low to drug me and take me? Oh no, I'm crying again. I have to stop them. I'll hurt myself, but it'll hurt Ikuto more. There was a sudden movement in Ikuto's sleep.

"Amu, don't leave me…………. please….."

It looked like he was having a nightmare. I moved my hands up to his head, lightly petting him. After consoling him, his sleeping pattern seemed back to normal. Ikuto slowly moved from my body and sat next to me. He looked dazed but he seemed back to his regular self.

"Ikuto, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. But I still want to kill my step-father still."

I put my hands over Ikuto's.

"Ikuto, let's put this behind us. Please forget that my first time was taken."

"How could I? You were physically scarred without your conscience even awake. It's technically called rape."

"But you're slowly destroying yourself inside and out. Ikuto, seeing you in pain is not something I would like to see everyday. I'd rather see you back to your normal self. Happy, carefree and brave. I want that Ikuto back."

He looked at me and smiled.

"All right. I'll try to forget. It seems that I'm the only one hurting you."

"You're not hurting me. I love being with you. Your presence makes me know that you truly love me."

Ikuto chuckled. "Of course I do."

Ikuto leaned toward me to kiss me. A light, gentle approach, not forced but a rekindled feeling. I missed this, Ikuto's lips on mine, slowly deepening it with his tongue. It feels like the first time we kissed. He let go of me after mere seconds, it seemed to short.

"Amu, I want to take you somewhere. A place where I often went when I was a little kid."

"I'd love to go there."

"Then, let's go now."

"Ehhhh!!!!!? Now?!"

"Yeah, it's a good chance to avoid that stupid father of mine. I need to go somewhere right now."

I stood up, holding Ikuto's hand.

"Then, let's go." I smiled.

He chuckled. "Amu, before you go, shouodn't you get properly dressed?"

"Huh?"

I looked down to see I was still wearing the towel. My face turned red. I immediately rushed to the bed to get my original clothes from my world.

"Amu, I'll get you a new outfit."

"Really?!" My eyes sparkled with a bright gleam.

"Of course, I love seeing you dressing up for me." Ikuto teased.

Ikuto moved his hands in the air and chanted quietly. A dress appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. The dress was short in the front, and long in the back. It hung over the neck supporting the dress. It was sleeveless with beads embroidered around the edges throughout the whole dress.

"You can wear this."

I approached the floating dress and gently pulled it down. It fell to my hands slowly. It was very light but it looked so heavy.

"Ikuto, it's beautiful."

"I made it just for you. Can I help you put it on?"

I looked at him with wonder. I had nothing to hide from him, I belong to him anyways."

"Sure." I smiled.

I unwrapped my towel slowly from my body, revealing everything to him, the silent chill in the room made me shiver. Ikuto came from behind me, holding up the dress above my head, pulling it down. It was as long as my body, all the way to my ankles. As I smoothed out the dress on my body, Ikuto pulled the zipper up on the back of the dress. I turned around to face him, he was staring at me absorbing everything in his eyes."

"Amu, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Ikuto."

Ikuto waved his hands in the air, instantly putting on shoes on my feet, and a baggy jacket to cover myself from the cold. Then Ikuto snapped his fingers instantly a new outfit appeared on him.

"Shall we go?" Ikuto guided his hands, offering it to me.

"Yeah, let's go."

I lightly put out my hand on his, just like a princess does with his prince. We walked out of his room, holding hands and down the hall, we talked about the littlest things but the both of us were happy.

"Cerberus and Amuru together? How interesting."

We both turned around the the sound of that voice, Gozen.

"Amuru, I missed you, I didn't see you this morning so I got worried."

Gozen reached out his hand to touch me.

_No. Not again._

Ikuto came in front of me and hit his hnads away from me. Gozen flinched, walking back as he held his hand.

"Don't lay a finger on her again, you damned father of mine."

"Hmm, I have no interest in you Cerberus. I wanted to give this back to Amuru."

Gozen put his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled something out. It was something white. _Oh no, my underwear!_

"You left this in my room." He smiled.

I felt his anger rise. He wanted to kill him, literally. In order to stop him from hitting him, I quickly grabbed it from him and ran back to Ikuto's side.

"Thanks for holding it for me." I said sarcastically. "Ikuto, let's go."

Ikuto looked so surprised. "Uhh…. Sure."

I grabbed his hand and walked past Gozen. The atmosphere was sour, cause I was in the middle of everything.

"Amuru, I will have you by my side."

"My name is not Amuru! It's Amu!" I cried out. "You don't know me at all, you just want me for my body."

This time, Ikuto pulled me forward and ran off.

"Let's run!"

I paused for a minute. Thinking about Ikuto's determination. "Okay!"

We ran nonstop through the castle until we reached outside the castle. We stopped outside the gates, with Ikuto looking for something.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a friend."

Friend? I wonder what kind of friend. Hikaru? Ikuto put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The sound echoed throughout the kingdom. Then I heard thumps. They were repeated, coming closer, it was the sound of a horse. It approached us in the dark, I was right. A black horse with wings and red eyes. The total opposite of the horse that Hercules rode in mythology, Pegasus. Ikuto walked toward the demon horse, petting his mane and body. It nuzzled against Ikuto, showing me that he knew ikuto for a long time.

"Ikuto, who is this?"

"My friend, Yoru. He is a demon horse. A failed subject like me. I met him around the time I was experimented on. When I was alone sometimes, I went to Yoru, and we flew across the city the whole night."

I walked towards Yoru, cautiously and carefully. "He seems just like you, Ikuto."

Yoru sniffed me and then nuzzled against me. I laughed while petting Yoru on the head. "He likes you."

"I'm glad he does, he reminds me so much like you."

Ikuto chuckled. "Well, are you ready?"

I nodded. Ikuto lifted me up to help me on Yoru. Seconds later, Ikuto hopped on him too, sitting behind me.

"Yoru, to my secret spot."

Yoru nodded and began to flap his wings. We left the floor and flew into the sky. It felt amazing. Looking over the sky, the glimmering stars lighting up the dark night, it felt like a fairy tale.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very, it's so lovely."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and put his head gently on my back.

"I'm glad you love it, I'm happy to be with you looking at this night sky."

I put my hands on his, his warmth, made my heart melt. I looked ahead to where Yoru was looking at. To me, it looked like a forest with a dim light.

"We're almost there. Yoru, go into the forest."

Yoru nodded and dived faintly in the air and to the forest. The trees hit us as we dived, but for some reason, it didn't hurt. Yoru landed on the floor within the trees where no one could see us. Ikuto jumped off Yoru and then offered his hand to me to help me get off Yoru. I kindly accepted and put my hand on his, jumping to him. To me, it looked like a dark, secluded forest.

"Ikuto, where are we?"

"Wait for it. Three….. Two….. One…."

Suddenly, pink lights emitted from the trees. They were cherry blossom trees, with luminescient petals. Never in a world, I have seen them.

"Ikuto, this is beautiful."

"Isn't it? It's my secret hiding spot. Only Yoru and I know where it is. And now, you too."

I began to walk around, to see that all the trees had the same beautiful glow.

"My real father took me here first, so I guess it's a place I can recall everything in the past, back to the good ol days. But now I know those days can never go back, I realized this with you."

"What did I do?"

"You taught me how to love with my heart, I thought that life was not worth living until I met you. You, the one person who treated me like a pet and a regular person, little did I know, that I loved you."

Ikuto approached me and kneeled on one knee, gently holding my left hand and then covered them with his hands.

"I want to know. Can you be with me forever, without disappearing from my side?"

I felt a cold touch on my left hand on my ring finger. Ikuto moved his hands off mine, revealing a blue ring with a pink diamond.

"What the….. Ikuto…."

"Exactly, will you marry me?"

My feeling began to overflow from my heart. It began to feel tight inside, but I knew it was a happy feeling.

"Yes……"

Ikuto stood up and hugged me. I started to cry, but for happiness. I don't know how happy I could get, but for now, this is the best moment in my life.

Notes:

I'm sorry I couldn't update quicker, things happened and delayed me. This chapter was sweet. I tried to be more descriptive with everything, but I'm kinda iffy. Please don't hate me! T.T Anyways, for this scene in the forest, I'm using it and drawing it for my art project in school! It looks epic. I was really happy when my teacher said we could draw anything, the first thing that popped up in my mind. The scene in my story. Luminescient cherry blossoms! XD

Anyways, my new story I've been planning out. I'm going to use Ikuto's perspective. I want to compare my writing between a girl's perspective and a boy's. I wonder how it is going to turn out.

I'm also writing a story for a friend of mine! I'm excited! She gave me all the details of how to write it. She's drawing them while I write the story. It's basically hers but I want to write about them. She drew them so sexy. It's a boy's love which makes it so kinky. XD I wonder, would anyone read it if I wrote it? Any fans of boy's love? Anyways, I'd love to hear some feedback. Read and review! =D


	15. Chapter 14: Sacrifices

Chapter 14: Sacrifices

I felt complete with Ikuto with me and has given me a sign of a faithful and never-ending love. I kept splashing water from the river on my face to see if it was a dream, but it wasn't. That cool, sensation on my face, spreading throughout my skin as the wind blows in my direction.

"This is really a beautiful place." I said to myself.

"Of course, the fantasy like trees really boost your imagination doesn't it?"

A familiar voice came from the dark abyss. I knew for sure that it wasn't Ikuto. I turned around, keeping my senses active.

"Who is it?!" I cried out.

"Amu, how could you forget me in mere days?"

Ruffled footsteps approached me slowly. For some reason, I wasn't scared, cause this presence, didn't seem evil. He approached from the darkness wearing a black cloak, his hair stood out. Blond with red eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Hello Amu, I'm glad to see you again."

"Tadase! What are you doing here?! And how……"

"Amu, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I am a Guardian watching over the Underworld, my other name is known as Pericles. I am sent from the world of Olympus but my job is to watch everything affliciated with the Underworld. Also meaning you."

_Tadase is Pericles? A Guardian over the Underworld? Nothing else could shock me now. But if he watched over me, does that mean……_

"Does that mean……. You saw me and Ikuto's step-father…….. you know……."

Tadase turned slightly away from me, giving me a look of regret.

"Yes, I have. It was grotesque. I'm sorry you had to face it alone."

"I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. That situation created more problems for Ikuto, all because of my weak, useless body." My hands tensed to my own words.

"All the problems lead to Gozen. It seems that he is the cause of Ikuto and your pain."

_I thought for a second and he was right. He was the cause of all the pain we endured_.

"If only you could get rid of him…."

'_Rid of him?' that would sound nice. Everyone would be free from thee shackles of pain. To free Ikuto…… It's such a small sacrifice, but I would do anything for him._

"Amu, where are you?"

Ikuto began to call for me, come to think of it, I was talking to Tadase for a while.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You've been gone for a while, hurry back."

"Right! Coming!"

"It looks like he wants you back, I should return you to him.

"Tadase….." I asked quietly.

"What is it?"

I abruptly put my hands on his shoulders, with the sound of a light thud.

"I want you to meet me in front of the castle at twelve o'clock midnight. Make sure you're not seen by the guards."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I see you tonight. You'd better be there."

I jabbed my finger at him making sure he got my point. He looked at me, confirming that he will be there. I left to see Tadase in the dark, running off to Ikuto. Ikuto stood there near Yoru petting his body.

"Amu, I was worried about you. Where did you go?"

"I was washing myself up and was looking around the area near the river, it was very beautiful."

Well, I wasn't really lying to him, I just left out the fact that I met Tadase…..

"I'm glad you like it here, I'll take you here again soon."

Ikuto offered his hand to me, his eyes penetrated through me. They were too beautiful.

"Let's go home together."

"Yeah, let's go."

I grabbed his hand amd he lifted me on Yoru. Ikuto went on after me and clicked his tongue, telling Yoru to fly home. The flight took no longer than twenty minutes. Yoru landed in front of the castle. The guards were there but apparently, they were sleeping on the job. Ikuto jumped off first and again offered his hand to me. I instantly accepted and he helped me off.

"Yoru, be careful, go home safely okay?" Ikuto consoled him by petting him softly.

"Yoru, thank you for taking me. I'll see you around." I smiled.

Yoru started to nuzzle againat me. He wanted to be held so I did. I started petting him and placed a light peck on his head. Yoru pulled back and walked away from the both of us. He spread out his wings and then took off. Ikuto and I waved good bye, knowing that we will see him again. Ikuto held his hand on mine, entwining our fingers together. Ikuto lifted both of our hands and looked at me.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold."

I simply nodded and smiled. We both walked inside the castle, hand in hand. The castle's lights were still on in the main hall. What a waste of electricity.

"Oh, did you guys come back from a hot date?"

We turned to the right to see a Kuukai reading a book on the couch in the main hall. I didn't see Utau near him.

"Kuukai, where's Utau?" I asked.

"She's sleeping. She wore herself out with me."

Ikuto and I looked at him conspiciously. We soon gave him a sneer, looking at him with perverted thoughts.

"It's not what it seems! I didn't wore her out by sex!" Kuukai said with stuttering words.

"Oh, so you knew that we were thinking about that?" I teased.

Ikuto pulled me back which signaled me to stop the teasing.

"Don't worry Kuukai. I plan to wear out Amu tonight."

"What?!" I looked at him with shock.

_This has to be believeable. It has to._

"Ohh Amu, get it on!" Kuukai teased.

I blushed. Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes.

"Don't worry, I was kidding. I'm not going to eat you. I won't touch you, if you don't want me to."

Ikuto signaled Kuukai good bye and dragged me along to his room, locking the door behind us.

"Ikuto, were you serious about 'wearing me out'?"

Ikuto chuckled. Apparently, he thought I was cute and innocent.

"I never planned to take you tonight, I will when the time is right."

The time is right Ikuto. And………

I walked towards him and hugged him from behind. I want to share it with you…… before it's too late.

My fingers unbuttoning his shirt…..

This night will change you and me forever.

Rough, masculine hands unzipping my dress and pulling it down abruptly…

Hurry up and take me.

The feeling of his chest against my soft chest…..

So that when I leave, I will have no regrets. Yes, this feeling, I want it to last forever. But it can't until Ikuto's step father is no more.

Ikuto's raw, sweet kisses on my body…..

I will save him, even if it sacrifices my humanity.

Notes:

Finally an update! Sorry for the delay, but SATs and the term paper are killing me! I try to update when I got the chance. T~T Anyway, I was so estatic when the new Shugo Chara chapter updated. Utau and Kuukai finally are a package! XD I can't wait for the next update! Hopefully, Ikuto and Amu chapter man! I currently have two more ideas for Shugo Chara in my head and a boy's love for my good friend. Look forward to my new story. I might update a chapter for my new story and Curse of the Black Cat soon. v Read and review!!!!


	16. Chapter 15: Ambition

Chapter 15: Ambition

I laid next to Ikuto in his bed. Both of us naked in bed, we did it. He slept soundly, so I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon. I should move. I carefully crawled out of bed and gently pulled out my original clothed from my world. I put them on, and the smell of Ikuto was there. I got back to reality as I noticed the time: 11:45. It's almost time to meet Tadase. I decided to leave all of my belongings except for the clothes I was wearing with Ikuto. He would freak out if I left without a word. So I left a note on the pillow next to him:

"I'll be back soon. Take care of Yoru, Utau and your mom. Wait for me."

As I put the note o the pillow next to Ikuto, my heart began to linger, I knew it would be a while before I can see Ikuto again.

His faint breathing, his chest rising up and down, made me want to touch him one more time. I approached his face, and lightly kissed him. I kissed him for like ten seconds, it would last me a while without Ikuto.

_I have to go. Before I change my mind._

I left Ikuto in bed and walked out his door, silently closing it. I speed-walked because the time is close. The time I decided to meet with Tadase.

Minutes later, I was outside, the red moon shining on me and Tadase, who was waiting by the gate, leaning against the fence. I ran towards him like a kid running to his mother.

"Hey Amu, so what did you want at this time of night?"

I breathed in and out, calming myself.

"Tadase, I need a favor."

"Favor? What kind of favor?"

_I have already decided. I already called out Tadase, it would be a waste to turn back._

"I want you to teach me the Art of Assassination."

His eyes turned big with surprise.

"To kill?"

"Yes, I want to learn how to kill."

"Amu, what has made you choose to decide this path?"

"The pain that Ikuto holds. He kills many to confirm the safety of Utau and his mother. I want to change his destiny."

"Then Amu, who is your main target to kill?"

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Gozen."

Tadase looked at me with shock.

"But he's the King of the Underworld! You can't get away with that!"

"That's why you're training me. If you didn't notice, Gozen is the source of all the pain that Ikuto holds. If he's gone, Ikuto is old enough to take the throne."

"What about you? What if you get caught?"

"Then I'll die with no regrets. But I'll be good enough to assassinate without getting caught."

Tadase chuckled. He seemed so enthusiastic about me killing Gozen.

"Fine. I'll train you. But it'll take you five years to become an assassin."

"I'll make it to two and a half years."

"Hmm. We'll see."

Me and Tadase walked to the forest north from here. My heart was beating with no regrets. Ikuto, I promise you. I'll be back and this time, I'll grant your freedom.

Notes:

I'm sorry for the delay! I know it's short but it is the start of a new plot! I will try to update soon as possible. Please be patient with my writing. :D This story's coming to an end. Stick with me til the end!


	17. Chapter 16: Reminiscence

Chapter 16: Reminiscence

Two years later…..

I crouched near the bushes, waiting for Tadase's signal. Our target was Jovial, one of the main crime leaders in the Underworld. A faint whistling came from the yard.

_The signal!_

I jumped from the bushes, with my hands on my sword sheathed on the left side of my belt. Guards appeared from the trees, sprinting towards me. Without hesitating, I pulled out my sword, inflicting a cut on each guard that charged at me. I only set my sights on Jovial, the one I aimed to kill. I ran through the courtyard with trees in every corner until I met Tadase hiding in one of them. I jumped once in the air and me and Tadase were together again.

"Amu, from what I heard, he's expecting a woman to be with him."

"Where is she currently?"

"She hasn't arrived yet. Also, several women were taken from their homelands and they are checked to see if they were pure."

"Pure as in….."

"Virgins."

So this man is a major crime leader and loves taking a woman's first time. How despicable. I sheathed the sword I was holding and started to dismantle the objects on me that seem too noticeable.

"Tadase, let me handle this."

"Are you sure? We can kill him easily."

"We don't want to make it too noticeable. If he's expecting a woman, I don't think he would keep his guards around. Also, I want you to free the women that are expected to arrive here."

"Fine, I'll finish before you finish your job."

Tadase handed me some clothing before he decided to leave.

"Here are some clothing I found around this place, it's a kimono so you really can't move around in it. But I expect you to carry out this plan without failing."

"Right."

I began to take off my tunic and my shorts, the clothing I have been wearing ever since I left with Tadase. Tadase actually seen me naked already, for the past two years, he got used to it. I stood on the tree branch and slowly put on the kimono. I tied my hair to the side to look more appealing. I'm ready.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be expecting you."

I jumped down from the tree and slowly approached the home of Jovial. I slowly slided the door to the side. I did as the ritual says: to kneel on both knees and slowly bowed my head.

"I am Amura, your woman for this evening."

I looked up to se Jovial leaning on his arm and slowly analyzing my body.

"Hmm. You have the curves and you are very beautiful. I want you. Come closer."

"Yes sir."

I stood up and approached him slowly. I straddled him and started to kiss him forcibly. I could feel his hand sliding up my back, pushing my body closer to his. He finally let go of me in minutes.

"You're pretty good in bed." He panted out.

"I know. But unfortunately, you won't see it to the end."

At this moment, the knife in my sleeve slid out and firmly grasped it. I plunged it in his back in the same area where his heart was. He flinched.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"Ending your life, Jovial."

I turned the knife that was plunged in his back, resulting it to be more painful. He then coughed up blood and fell against me.

"What a mess. Amu, couldn't you have done this a bit cleaner?"

I turned around to see Tadase opening the door slowly.

"If you wanted me to drug him, it would have taken longer, and we don't have the time."

I pulled out my knife from his back and wiped the blood that was on it on his robe.

"Amu, I think you are ready."

"Really?"

"Yes, but when you target him, you'll most likely get notices because of your hair."

"Then I'll dye it."

"And ruin your beautiful hair? Cerberus will kill me."

Cerberus…. Ikuto….

"Fine. I'll wear a wig."

"Good, now let's hurry before we get caught for killing this guy."

"Right."

We started to run from his house and into the forest.

"Hey Tadase, did you do what I asked you?"

"I told you I'd finish before you finished. I also returned each girl that was taken from their village."

"How can you do that in mere minutes?!"

"I used magic. First I stopped them and killed who ever got in my way. There was about ten guards and six women. Wasn't much so it was quick to finish."

As expected from Tadase.

Night fell. We stayed at Tadase's place in the Underworld. I've been here ever since I left Ikuto, training to obtain the freedom the Ikuto yearned. Two years…… I miss him so much. The plce that Ikuto proposed to me, Ikuto said it's part mine now. I think I'll go there for a minute or so. _Should I confer to Tadase? No, I shouldn't. I'll just make up something.I stood up and walked toward Tadase._

"Hey, could I go to the river to get some water?"

"Hmm… I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Perfect. I started running toward the river and soon ran past it and to the luminescient cherry blossoms.

I got there in about ten minutes due to my high stamina and my resolve to not stop. I arrived to see that the cherry blossoms didn't bloom tonight. I was partially disappointed but I was glad I was here. I sat on the trunk of the tree, leaning against it.

Weaking mewing came from the scrubs. What was it? Soon, a black cat with blue eyes appeared.

"Ikuto?!"

I ran towards the cat and instantly picked it up.

No collar. It's not Ikuto. Still, it was cute to hold. I held it closely against my chest. It reminded me so much of Ikuto. I wanted him. I yearned for him.

Time passed by quickly and I couldn't stay long. I lightly kissed it's forehead and gently put it down.

"I hope to see you around little guy. Take care!"

I smiled. I walked toward the trees and started to run back to Tadase. I came back to see Tadase laying on the floor with a blanket under him. I think he's sleeping. I decided to quietly lay on the floor too and crash.

"So you went to the trees where we proposed to you?"

I looked at him with wonder.

"How did you…."

"Remember, I'm Pericles. I see everything."

"Oh right."

"Tomorrow, we attack the Underworld's palace. Get plenty of sleep, you'll need it."

"Right."

Tomorrow's the decided day. The day I'll destroy Gozen once and for all.

Notes:

Gah it's been a while since I've updated. My apologies. I wanted to update both stories today but I only had enough time to update one story. I hope my fellow readers that you're tuning in :D I got the name "Jovial" from my English class. My teacher teaches freshmen and juniors and coincidentally, they were learning Mythology. It was hard to write in class when you sit in the front of the class and he's looking at me every once in a while to see what I'm writing. Also, I was surprised to hear that when I asked my friend if she caught up in the new Shugo Chara! Series. Encore! She said that she hasn't and that she remembers my story more that the original plot. (Jazmin, I love you. :D) I was happy to hear that but I am not as great as Peach-Pit. News about art. The drawing I did based on this story, I'm expecting it back in June. Apparently, he's putting it in the art show at my school. Anyways, the main focus was to draw something you wanted to do but a self portrait of yourself somewhere. If I do post it here I think I'll cover myself up. What do you guys think? Sorry for my rambling, but now I'm done. Read and review! =D


	18. Chapter 17: Mission Start!

Chapter 17: Mission Start!

I woke up with the sun's rays on my face. I should train. I rose up and went deep into the trees where no one was present. I blindfolded myself to rid of one of my footsteps started running towards me, so I pulled out a kunai and threw it towards the objects and then jumped in the air. Then I threw a shuriken in it's direction. Then I heard light thuds from where I threw the weapons. A hawk and a wolf, dead in it's tracks.

"Oh look, you caught breakfast." Tadase approached me looking at what I just did.

"Mind if I join you?"

I smirked. "Come at me."

I squatted down, pointing my weapon at him. Tadase then pulled out his sword and pointed it at me. We waited until something touched the floor to start the fight. Then a single leaf broke off the branch and slowly fell down. The moment the leaf touched the floor, I leapt at him. I aimed for his head but then he ducked then aimed to kick my legs. I saw it coming and accurately jumped easily. I swung my sword at precise moments and not swinging it uselessly. As I lunged to his heart, he moved a couple of inches back, making me cut a piece of his clothing off. We both stood there panting in exhaustion.

"I... think you're ... good. Killing Gozen should't be... a problem for you."

Tadase approached me slowly, gently grabbing my chin and lifted it up.

"You know Amu, it's still not too late to come to me."

I instantly smaked his hand away.

"Keep your hands off me. My heart belongs to Ikuto. I'll let this off once, but don't ever do it again." I threatened.

I decided to wear one of the maid's outfits at the castle. I also had to dye my hair so no one could see. Pink hair really is noticeable so I decided to go with brown. I put a holster against my leg and sheathed a kunai in it. Then I rolled my hair into a bun and stuck a long needle that looked like a hair pin in my hair. I also had other weapons on my body, but only to be used as last minute moments. Tadase then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Here's the plan. You're going to infilrate into the castle and kill Gozen. To get him alone, you'll probably have to switch spots with the maids. Then get to his room alone. And remember: Utau, Kuukai and Ikuto are in there, try not to get noticed."

"It's easy from Utau and Kuukai, but for Ikuto, hopefully not."

"Heh, good luck."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'll be waiting for you outside. When I hear screaming, , I'll know when to assist you."

I smirked a bit. He knew wht I was going to do.

"Then, I shall be off."

I held up two fingers and focused my energy on them and with the correct timing and the destination of where you want to go in your head, I can easily transport. As I swiftly moved my hand down, I appeared in the closet in the castle. I also put a lace ribbon and square glasses on.

Okay, mission start.

I opened the door and grabbed some towels on my way out. But then a maid approached me and said, "Oh perfect timing. We need you to replace the towels in Princess Persephone and Prince Cerberus's rooms."

What? This is coming at me abruptly! I think it's too late to run. If I do, it'll be obvious that I'm a fake.

"I will get to it right away."

"Excellent."

The maid turned around and headed off to her next job. I guess I'll go to Utau's room first. While I was walking I just realized that I never got this panicky in a couple of years. Minutes later, I reached Utau's room. Here goes nothing. I knocked on the door. Kuukai opened the door and leaned against it.

"I'm here to replace the towels."

"Oh! Thank you!" He smiled. "Come on in~!"

He stepped aside and pointed his hand in. I noticed that Utau was still in bed.

"You can just put them in the bathroom."

"Yes sir."

I quickly stacked them and rushed to the exit. I'm glad thats over. Next room Ikuto. I remember exactly where it was and it didn't change much on the outside. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Please excuse me."

Notes:

I'm so sorry! It's been so long! Too much things happened to me! I'll try to update fatser~ D:


	19. Chapter 18: Rivals

Chapter 18: Rivals

The interior remained the same, his bed still had a canopy and there still really wasn't much. Then I looked over to his dresser, something red caught my eye. It was the collar I gave him. _He still kept it? _It was such a foolish thing. Giving a cat-turning-boy a collar and voluntary wears it. I heard faint snoring. I looked at the sheets of the bed. Ikuto. I walked slowly, approaching quietly. He looked the same but more well built in the arms. Hir blue hair grew out a little but it looked good on him.

_Man, now I know why I fell in love with him._

I kneeled with my arms on the bed and my hands at my face. I couldn't start staring. It's been so long. Then he squirmed a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Ohh.. His voice sounded the same too. Deep and seductive.

"Oh-I-I was checking to see if you needed anything."

"As you can see, I was sleeping and I don't need anything. What are you here for anyways?"

"I'm supposed to change your towels in the bathroom. I will get to it right away."

I immediately stood up but then he pulled me back down on the bed.

"Wanna fool around a bit?"

"Huh?"

He forced his lips on mine. God, I missed this. My hands rustled my hands through his hair and slowly down his chest. He felt so nice. But then an instant shock hit my head.

My mission.

I pushed him off me and immediately stood up.

"Master Cerberus, I will excuse myself."

I calmly walked out his room and slid against the door. I put my hands against my head.

"Damn it, I almost lost myself." I thought to myself.

_Why did he do that? Didn't he promise me he wouldn't touch another girl? Ikuto, what's with you?_

I walked to the lounge to where all the maids relaxed, as I walked I could hear some interesting gossip. I decided to fill in some blanks here.

"Excuse me, do you know when Gozen will be present?" I asked.

"Oh, most likely during dinner. That's when all the staff are hosting dinner and we clean, serve and assist."

"I see. Then I have questions about Iku... I mean Cerberus."

The three girls closed up on me and looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't you dare call Master Cerberus so formally! He's our prince~ Then, what do you what to know girlie?"

"Umm, does he hit on maids when we are asked to do chores?"

Then they started bursting out laughing.

"You're so funny! He hasn't hit on any of us maids, but it would be so awesome if he did."

_So wait what does that make me?_

"But there was this one girl who came from a far away place. a pink haired beauty. Master Cerberus was only serious with her. He truly loved her. I wish I was her~ But rumors say that she left with another lover and that Master Cerberus is waiting until she comes back to him."

_Well, the rumors were accurately close. Tadase's not my lover and I __will__ come back to him._

"But... are you a Master Cerberus fan too?"

"Huh? Uhh... yeah I am!"

"Then you're fan number 109. Number 1 is me, Mika Torimizu, so only I have the chance to get close to Master Cerberus. Understood?"

I nodded.

"Well then, dinner shall be soon, get ready."

In two hours, we gathered to the kitchen. The chefs put us in departments top prepare. I was sent to preparing the table and other extra curricular activites. After I finished setting the silverware, the head maid approached me.

"Megane-chan, can you go and retrieve the King, Queen, Princess and Prince?"

"Of course."

Well, they gave me a new nickname, Megane-chan. (P.S. Megane means glasses in Japanese) I am the only maid who wore glasses. Then I arrived at the first room: Gozen and Souko. I lightly knocked on the door and then Gozen answered. Finally, your death is near.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Dinner is almost ready, come out when you're ready."

"Thank you for telling me." He grinned pervertedly.

"Then, I shall take my leave."

As I turned around, he started touching my behind.

"Hmm, firm. I'd like to see you later."

Then he slapped my butt. I want to kill him soo bad. Calm down Amu, endure. soon, this hell will be over. I then walked over to Utau and Kuukai's room. I knocked on the door and Utau instantly opened it.

"Umm, dinner's ready."

"Oh thank you. I'll be out in a minute."

I bowed and took my leave. Last, Ikuto's room. I knocked on his door. He answered it slowly.

"Master Cerberus, dinner's ready."

"Thanks for getting me." He smiled.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and slightly on my butt. I don't know what this moment meant but I didn't care. Seconds later, I lightly pushed him away.

"Please excuse me."

As I walked back to the kitchen, I felt a pair of eyes on me. It belonged to the number one fan of Master Cerberus, Mika.

Notes:

Well, the next chapter is here. This should be finished within 4 chapters or under. I'm almost done guys!


	20. Chapter 19: The Day of Reckoning

Chapter 19: The Day of Reckoning

Okay, so she saw me. She'll probably want to get me back for hugging Ikuto. Even if she bombarded me, should I guard myself or take the hit? Well, we'll see the situation before I take any action. Dinner came slowly because it took twenty minutes for Gozen and Souko to arrive, minutes after, it was Kuukai and Utau. When they both arrived, Utau and Kuukai decided to choose their seats first. Well, it was better to choose your own seat. The table was literally ten feet, like one of those long, fancy tables you see in royalty movies. As I stood in the dining hall, I turned to my left to see Ikuto leaning against the wall with his two arms folded across his chest. He shouldn't be standing along like that, then I slowly approached him.

"Master Cerberus, would you like to sit down?"

"Don't wanna."

_Tch! He's acting like a little kid._

"Then, what would make you sit down?"

He started grinning. "Stay near me during dinner. Don't leave my side."

"If they move me, I will have to obey them."

He chuckled. Ikuto then started walking toward his seat.

"Come."

I followed him after. As we walked, Ikuto's number one fan, Mika Torimizu, was looking at me. Oh joy, another problem. As I seated Ikuto, he told me to stand next to him. Ikuto then sat in front of Kuukai and Utau and their parents at then end of the ten feet table. The whole time, he stayed true to his declaration: I never left his side. Until a sudden pitcher of water aimed for me. _If I dodge, it'll hit Ikuto. _So I decided to take the hit. The pitcher was also glass so that didn't make it better. The pitcher hit my chest and then dropped to the floor. _Great, I'm all wet. _Ikuto then stood up and grabbed me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Master Cerberus."

"Sorry Megane-san, I slipped."

The person who said that was no other but Mika. _If I wasn't in disguise, I would of easily stopped that and got back at her. _

"Megane-chan, you should go change~"

"Yeah, I'll go change."

Gozen then said, "I want to see you two tonight."

_Great, a lecture by a guy I didn't want to be with. But in the end, this can benefit me._

Dinner passed and and I'm held for clean up duty. After I finish my part of cleaning, I'm off to Gozen's along with Mika._ Let's do this._

I walked up to his room when I finished cleaning. By the time I arrived, Mika left his room. She then looked at me with a sneer.

"I heard he's going to be punishing you, be expecting it."

_I'm getting punished? Ha! She took the initiative to target me._

As I stood right in front of his room, I lightly knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in, it's Megane-san."

"Come in."

I walked in to see him standing there in his bathrobe holding a wine glass.

"So I heard you were the cause of this, I guess I have to punish you."

"Do I have to get punished for a crime that I didn't commit?"

"Yes, you do."

He then appraoched me and the kissed me. This is perfect. He then pulled me down on his bed and started to get more intimate. I then reached for the kunai on my on my leg untila knock on the door occured. We instantly stopped and i had to sheath my kunai back in the holster.

"Who is it?" Gozen replied.

"Cerberus, father. May I come in?"

"I'm busy."

"But this is important."

Gozen sighed. He then looked at me and told me to go hide in the bathroom. I hopped off the bed and and hid in the closet. I heard the door creak and creaking footsteps approaching him.

"What's so important Cerberus?"

"I finished all the paperwork you told me to solve and finished traing the beginners."

"Hmm. You've done well Cerberus. I suppose you want a girlfriend yes?"

I flinched.

"At the moment, no."

"Are you stil mourning that wench? Face realty, she left you. She ran away with her other lover and she'll never come back."

"Sorry, but I can't face that reality."

Ikuto bowed downand started walking out.

"Please excuse me."

Minutes after he left, I could tell he left angry.

"You can come out now."

I then walked out the closet.

"Get over here so I can finish what I started."

"Yes sir."

He started stripping me leaving my skirt on but my shirt off, exposed my bra. He put me on his dresser, me being higher than him. All we did is touching and I really wanted it to stop. So I pushed his face in my chest and at this moment, I pulled out a needle from my hair and thrn plunged it in his neck. His eyes grew big and then coughed up blood on me.

"Wh...at...?"

I took off my glasses and let down my hair, revealing who I was.

"You... that... wench..."

"Hmm, yes unfortunately."

"Is... this... your... revenge... for... raping ...you...?"

"No this is for Master Cerberus. Sayonara."

I pulled out the needle from his neck and then slit his throat.

This is the end.

His lifeless body fell to the floor. I should get out of here. As I walked to my disgarded clothing, a servant came in the room.

"Oh my god, you..."

Oh dang.

"Guards, there's murderer in the king's room! Seize her!"

I ran up behind him with lgiht speed. I chopped the back of his neck rendering him unconcious. I put his unconcious body on the floor gently and made a run for it. And of course, many obstacles had crossed my path. I did my best not to kill them but it was hard. So many people, so many precise points. That alone caused me to have cuts and bloody bruises. Jeez, so many different weapons: swords, hammers, guns and rods. _Where the hell is Tadase?_ Even after half an hour from running, they were still chasing me. As I finally made it out the door, I saw a man in a black outfit with blue hair. _Oh dang, Ikuto! I can't look at him like this! _As I attempted to run past him, he grabbed my waist. _Do I have to hurt you? _As I tried to hit him, he kept on blocking and dodging. Man, his reflexes are good. As I tried to punch him, he grabbed both my wrists. I tried shaking him off but I couldn't. He was too strong.

"Master Cerberus, thanks for catching the murderer, now can you hand her over?"

Ikuto looked at them and then scoffed. He turned to me and then kissed me. This kiss was kind and gentle. It was just like the past.

"Tsk tsk tsk, why are you trying to run away from me again? You're not planning to leave me again , are you Amu?"

I twitched to his words. He knew it was me.

Ikuto.

I pulled away than then leaned to him.

_I was crying. My heart was crying._

"Master Cerberus!"

"I'll handle her, go back to your shifts."

After Ikuto dismissed the guards, he kept on holding on to me and then whispered in my ear.

"Welcome back."

Notes:

Well, I must say, this chapter was epic. :P I'm sorry for those who were expecting me to update. Too many things happened. There was government project, secret santas and drawings for like ten of my friends. I was booked. D: I'll make it up to you I promise! Oh here'a a little something for you guys: if I'm writing another story but on a different name, would you read it? Reason why cause it might be a "M" one. I have reasons for making a new one. Want more info? Message me.

Anyways, read and review! Your reviews encourage me to write more! i'll try to update ASAP!


	21. Chapter 20: My Life

Chapter 20: My Life

Ikuto held on to me for some time. As I tried to pull away, he still held strong.

"Ikuto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just let me stay like this for a while."

Guards quietly dispersed as they saw Ikuto holding me. Me, the one who murdered Gozen, is being held by the Prince of the Underworld. But something else was off. Something missing. Oh! I remember. Tadase. I lightly pushed Ikuto away and then held my index finger up and focused my energy.

"Amu?"

"I'm searching for Tadase. He was supposed to back me up, but he didn't show."

"So, he back-stabbed you? Should I kill him?" Ikuto said angrily.

"No, not yet. Until I hear his excuse, and if it's good enough, I'll let him off."

"Kind as ever, Amu." Ikuto smiled.

Then, a guard came running up to Ikuto walking past me giving me a cold look.

"Master Cerberus, the doctors want you in Master Gozen's room."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Also, do you want this wench in the isolation room?"

Ikuto then punched him in the stomach. The guard cried out in pain and then looked at Ikuto.

"I don't want you to call her names even if she did murder my father. Get out of my sight." Ikuto glared.

Ikuto then threw him to the side and he retreated slowly away. Ikuto then held my hand and started walking.

"You're not leaving my sight. Stay with me."

I loved it when he got so possessive. He first took me to his room and gave me a change in clothes.

"I don't want anymore people to question you. Tie up your hair again and change into this.

"Okay."

As I walked to his bathroom, he stopped me.

"Whay are you walking to the bathroom? I told you not to leave my sight."

Ikuto, you're so cruel. Since I have to be seen by him, I had to change right there in front of Ikuto. As I changed, he sat there watching me.

"I wonder which way you'll change: your back or the front?" He said teasingly.

Ikuto and his dirty mind, seducing me with his words. As I finished, he stood up and walked toward me.

"I'm sorry Amu, I can't help but tease you."

"Since when you couldn't help yourself to tease me?" I said jokingly.

"Hmm, you're right. I'll just tease you for keeps."

Then, a servant came and knocked on the door.

"Master Cerberus, everyone's waiting."

"Yes, I'm coming."

Ikuto then turned to me to hold my hand.

"Let's go."

He led me out and walked to Gozen's room. The door was open for us. When we walked in, the doctors covered his body with a blanket. Ikuto slowly apprached him and commanded:

"Raise the sheet."

The doctors did what they were told. Gozen's decapitated body laid there, with blood seeping from his neck.

"Doctors, what can you find out about the murderer with what we have here?" Ikuto asked.

He then looked at me and smirked. He already knows that I did it. I guess he's just doing it to amuse himself.

"Hmm, well the murderer's a woman, no doubt about it. She has studied the human body and cut at a vital spot. Very seductive because there's no way a man can get this close to Master Gozen. And Master gozen apparently knows who murdered him but was killed before he could tell anybody. She camoflaged herself as the staff here because a piece of her discarded outfit is right there. But that's about it."

"Thank you. Doctors, take his body to the examining room. We'll wrap him up and cremate him."

"Yes sir."

The doctors then grabbed a stretcher, slowly moved his body to the strecther and walked out.

"Amu, Amu, Amu, you certainly made a mess here."

"Shut up." I said jokingly.

"Sorry Amu, I have some meetings I have to attend to so just stay in my room for now. I'll make sure no one comes in and sees you."

Ikuto then kissed my forehead and said:

"I'll see you soon."

Ikuto then left, walking fast.

"He finally left. Man, I wondered when he was finally going to leave."

I turned around to see Tadase on the ledge of the window.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to help me escape!"

"Well, you're back with lover boy so I knew there was no need."

"Hmm. True. So Tadase, what next?"

"Well, I'm going back to Japan. I still got to finish college right? We just 'disappeared', I'm not sure what you want to do with your life, but I'll be sure to see you around."

Tadase vanished right before me. _He's right. What am I going to do with my life? I did kill the King of the Underworld, so it would be hard for Ikuto to marry a woman who just killed his step father. But if I leave, Ikuto is bound to follow me and lose his place in the throne. What should I do? _I walked to Ikuto's bed and then just fell flat down. i put my arm against my eyes, covering them and slowly drifting to sleep...

Somehow, I feel very warm, what is it? I moved my arm out of my face and slowly opened my eyes. I was covered in a blanket, big enough to cover me. I sat up and saw Ikuto reading a book.

"Ikuto, what did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"You've been here for an hour?"

"Yeah, there was nothing else I can do at this point."

"I see, I made such a commotion."

"Well, you did kill my step father who was King of the Underworld. Since he has passed on, there will be a meeting about the new ruler, so I will have to go tomorrow."

_Great, I'm in this room alone again._

"Oh and Amu, you are coming with me was my lover. I want to offically make you as my wife."

"Really? Okay sure but..."

Ikuto looked at me and smiled.

"Are you wondering about Kuukai?"

I looked at him surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Amu, I can read you like a book." He smiled.

"And yes, he did go to the meeting a Utau's lover. It happened when you were gone. Well, there's no point grieving aboutthe past anymore, it's already late, go back to sleep."

"Okay but Ikuto..."

"What?"

I strectched out to him:

"Sleep with me~"

He sighed, he put his book down and got up from the couch and laid next to me on the bed. As he positioned himself on the bed, I instantly laid on his chest.

"Ikuto, I missed your warmth. I love you."

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Amu."

His words erased all my anxiety. At this point, I can't wait until the next day.

Notes:

As I write this, it's becoming more natural to me to write this story. It's like its writing itself with my hands. The next chapter will be the last chapter.

I was thinking about writing a bit about the future like a time skip y'know? We'll see how it turns out. Happy Belated Valentine's Day for the happy couples! :D


	22. Chapter 21: Decisions

**I LIED. Sorry! This is the second to the last chapter. I fell that I couldn't end this story like this. I'm adding a time skip after this one!**

Chapter 21: Decisions

I didn't dream of anything last night, but all I knew that this day would be very interesting. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ikuto sleeping. He was facing me, sleeping on his side. He's so beautiful and to think he's mine. I must be so lucky. I moved around to feel that I'm still in my maid outfit. And I just realized that I didn't shower for days! I decided to slide out of bed and head for Ikuto's bathroom. I quietly got out of his bed and walked to the restroom. His shower was in the same room as his bedroom so I couldn't get any privacy. Oh well, it's better than nothing.

I got in the shower with my bare body and merged with the water. Oh my god! This felt so nice! As I rinsed my hair, the brown dye that was on my hair, started to wash away and sink down the drain. I looked at my hair, back to pink. Just like the good ol' times.

"How come you didn't wake me up to see you like this?" Ikuto teased.

I turned around and waved at him.

"Good morning! I wanted you to have your sleep."

Ikuto shook his head.

"I want to spend everyminute with you. I'll sleep when you sleep. But right now, I'd rather watch you take a shower then go back to bed." He smiled.

"Ikuto~"

"All right fine. I'll be reading then."

Ikuto walked out to the bedroom but man, he looked so hot when he appeared with his shirt unbuttoned all the way...

Ah! I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my head. Get it together Amu! Hurry up and finish so Ikuto can take a shower!

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body and to began to walk out to the bedroom.

"Ikuto, are you going to shower?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

He put his book down and started stripping while walking to the bedroom.

"Amu, no peeking."

"Who would peek?" I cried.

Actually, I would but it doesn't matter. If I'm going to be with him, I'll see it soon. Well actually, I did see him before the night I left him. That's... when... we...

My face turned red. I could feel the heat swell on my cheeks.

"Amu, what are you doing?"

I turned around to see Ikuto sneering at me.

"Oh Ikuto! I..."

I then looked down from his face to his chest and then to this towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uhh..."

He snickered.

"Don't tell me tht you're shy."

"I'm not! It's just... you're too good-looking for your own good." I pouted.

"But you know, all of this belongs to you." He gestured.

"Anyways, go get dressed Amu, it's almost time."

"Oh, right!"

Ikuto had made new clothes for me for the gathering. It looked too lacy for me. Frills everywhere from the straps and rims of the dress, topped with ribbon around the waist. It has light blue silk underneath the sheer, white net. To me, it looked too fragile to wear.

"Amu, you haven't got dressed yet?"

"It looks so beautiful. Am I really worthy to wear it?"

Ikuto came over my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"I made it just for you. Go get dressed."

He pecked my cheek and walked out the door to give me privacy. He's so sweet.

As I put on the dress, it fit perfectly. In order to for the dress to go with my hair, I tied ot to the side to make it a side pony tail topped with a lace ribbon. As for shoes, I decided to go with white flats. I finally got ready and started to walk out his room.

"Oh, is my princess finally out?"

I looked to my left to see Ikuto in a black tunic and black slacks. He wore leather boots and a brown belt that wrapped around his waist along with his sword sheathed on his left side.

"You sure look princely."

"Well, I am one and you're my princess who's going with this prince."

He raised my chin and lightly pecked my forehead.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "Yup."

He knitted my fingers with his and we walked off to the meeting. The hall wasn't far from his room because if an accident happened, they could hold emergency meetings.

"Announcing: Prince Cerberus!"

The doors opened before us with everyone watching. Rather than focusing on Ikuto, everyone in the hall was looking at me: a girl holding the prince's hand. Ikuto sat at the end of the table because all the royalties sit there. As we stood at his seat. he called for another seat to be next to him.

Oh wow, this is too much. He led me to my seat and even pushed in my chair for me. After seating me, he finally sat himself down.

"Should we start this meeting?" Ikuto announced.

"Yes, Prince Cerberus well actually King Cerberus."

There are so many elders at the table and you could see Ikuto's mother, Utau and Kuukai. Hikaru was standing against the wall nearby.

"It is an honor to be in your presence." An elder added.

"Your flattery is promising, but I have summoned you for numerous reasons. One of them is regarding my fiancee."

"Fiancee? That's absurd! Only a King should marry royalty! There are many candidates in line for you Lord Cerberus."

"But aren't I King? My "father" is now dead. I am now King. For the past years, I hve been controlled by the man who you used to call King. I will now live my life the way I want. And I want this girl, to be my wife."

Ikuto guided everyones attention to me. Their stares were filled with hate.

"That girl is the one who killed the King!"

"But the King who ruled before me killed the late King, my real father, Aruto Tsukiyomi. You are merely contradicting yourself."

"Lord Cerberus, even if you are King, we will not allow you to marry her!"

Am I really going to lose Ikuto again?

"Okay then, I will dethrone myself as King and Princess Persephone will be Queen with her husband."

I immediately looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto! what are you doing? You can't do this to yourself for my sake!"

"Hey, if I can't be with you, I'd rather die than be alone in this palace."

His words hit me like a bat. My heart trembled with happiness.

"Lord Cerberus, if you are dethroned, you will be banished from the Underworld."

"Fine by me." Ikuto didn't even hesitate when he said those last words.

"Then Lord Cerberus, prepare to leave immmediately. Princess Persephone, you are now Queen of the Underworld."

"Understood."

"Meeting adjourned."

I looked over to Ikuto and held on to his arm.

"It's fine. It's better this way anyways."

The elders disbanded leaving me, Ikuto, Kuukai, Utau and Hikaru in the hall.

"Take care of yourself Persephone. Watch over mom for me."

"Don't worry, I took care of her even if you were here."

Utau and Ikuto a tight hug for a farewell. While I talked a bit to Kuukai.

"Wow, King? That's too much for me." Kuukai scratched his head.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you. You'll be fine as long as Utau's with you right?" I cajoled.

"Can't argue with that."

Kuukai pulled me into a tight hug. It was more of a thank you hug rather than a good bye. Ikuto signaled me and gestured me to come to him. I let go of Kuukai and walked over to Ikuto.

"Hikaru."

"Yes sir?"

"Ready your magic, you're about to send me to Earth with Amu."

"Yes sir."

Hikaru put his hands together and started chanting. He opened a portal within seconds.

"Master Cerberus, the portal is ready."

"Thank you Hikaru. Let's go."

"Okay."

"Master Cerberus."

Ikuto turned around to see Hikaru call his name.

"It has been an honor serving you. This is not a farewell."

Ikuto smiled. "Take care of yourself."

Me and Ikuto looked at each other and walked into the portal without hesitation. To a future we both could live in.

Notes:

FINALLY! A chapter update! The next chapter is the epilogue. ;D Later dudes~


	23. Epilogue

The Curse of the Black Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Epilogue

One year later…..

College has got me booked. I have been taking day classes and on top of that a part time job at night. Ikuto still teaches at my school but at night, he's a waiter at a nearby restaurant. He was instantly hired by his looks. I work at a clothing store, either folding or cleaning up.

At times, Ikuto gets scouted by model agencies. If the pays high, he goes for it. So tonight, Ikuto has been out of town to model at the beach of the coast of Hiroshima. He was supposed to come back tonight. I'm at home as I speak; I just got back from my job. Watching TV alone is kind of scary. Then loud thumping was hitting against my door. _Ikuto?_ I ran to the door and opened it to see Tadase , whom I haven't seen since Ikuto's bedroom a year ago.

"Tadase….. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at school?"

"I took a leave from school for a while. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Tadase walked in and sat himself on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"No thanks. Thank you though." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Amu, it has been an honor training you."

"Wait, why are you talking like that?"

"I'm moving to Kyoto. I'm transferring there for my next semester in college."

"….. so this is goodbye?"

"It's more like 'I'll see you around'."

He approached me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back lightly patting on his back.

"Good luck."

"Thank you, Amu."

He looked in my eyes one last time and just walked out. Tadase… I hope he'll be fine. After Tadase left, I went back to the couch to watch TV, but after about twenty minutes, I slowly started to drift away to sleep….

I woke up to a warm sensation covering me. I sat up and looked to see a blanket covering me and the bathroom light on. Ikuto's home! I jumped out of the couch to slowly peek in the bathroom. Ikuto trussling his wet hair, water dripping from his body, the towel wrapped around his tone body…. I opened a door for a little bit.

"Ikuto, welcome home."

He turned to me and smiled.

"How's your sleep?"

"Good."

I approached him and kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss. Ikuto went along with my kiss by also adding his tongue to the mix. After a good thirty seconds, I pulled away from our kiss, leaving us breathless. He chuckled.

"What was that for?"

"I just really missed you. It has been a while since I saw you. I felt so lonely." He grew a mischievous smile on his face.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Well, it's working."

He lifted my chin and kissed me. I missed this. Ikuto carried me from the bathroom to the bedroom…

"How convenient. I'm already undressed. And now, it's your turn Amu….."

"You pervert."

I kissed Ikuto as he silently closed the door behind him. We kissed each other endlessly and our bodies connected….

_A special night for the both of us._

A faint ray of sun hit my face, causing me to wake up. I looked to my left to see Ikuto, holding me in his sleep. I slowly tried to pry him off me but in the end, his grasp got even tighter and pulled me back.

"Mmmm.. you're so warm, we should just stay like this for the whole day…."

"Ikuto…. I have to shower….. ah!"

Ikuto kisses the back of my neck and slowly started to slide his hand around my breasts.. His movements made me blush and also encouraging me to want more…."

The sound of the doorbell went off.

"Oh, the door! I'll get it!"

I wriggled my way out of his grasp to answer the door.

"Tch. Damn it…"

"Maybe next time Ikuto." I giggled.

I grabbed a robe from the room and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Utau and Kuukai.

"Uta I mean Princess Persephone, Kuukai, what are you guys doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"I'm just escorting Utau.'

"Can we come in?" she added.

"Uh.. sure! Come in. Ikuto! Get dressed!"

"What for?"

"Your sister's here."

Ikuto walked out to the living room with pants and white tee.

"Persephone?"

Utau made her way past me and dashed to Ikuto. She jumped into his arms, wanting his embrace. Ikuto looked surprised. His gaze softened and reciprocated her actions. I pulled Kuukai in the apartment so I could close the door behind him. It was a very happy reunion. I brought out tea for everyone as they were sitting on the couch.

"Amu, don't you have class today?"

"Nope, school's closed down because of Children's Day. I'm home the whole day."

"Perfect. Then we can all talk and catch up." Utau stated.

After giving the tea to everyone, I sat next to Kuukai while Utau sat herself next to Ikuto.

"What brings you guys to Earth?" Ikuto asked.

"It has been three years since you guys left the Underworld."

"That fast? Wow, it's only been a year since we left." I added.

"I came today to ask Cerberus to come back and take the throne."

My eyes widened in surprise. "But wasn't he banned from the Underworld?"

Utau smirked. "In the past three years, I slowly got rid of all the elders in the council. The ones that all agreed to banish Cerberus are all retired. So then all the people in the council right now do not know that Prince Cerberus was banished."

"Then Iku I mean Prince Cerberus can go back?"

"Exactly!" Kuukai added.

I turned to Ikuto with a smile but he was smiling back. His face didn't even change expression.

"I'm not going back Persephone."

Utau stood up. "Why? I got rid of them for you! Just for you to come back! Everyone misses you!"

"Who's everyone? The only people who misses me are you, Mother, Hikaru and Yoru. I am proclaimed dead in the Underworld."

"That can easily be fixed, we live in the Underworld, I'll just say that you can back from the dead!"

Ikuto put his hand on Utau's shoulder.

"But look at the Underworld now."

Ikuto snapped his fingers and a cloudy screen appeared in front of us. You can see the villagers talking to castle officials and kids running in the shopping district. It looked….. happy.

"It's lively and everyone's happy. I am the one who killed innocent bystanders under the order of Gozen. There's no way they can look at a murderer as a King." Ikuto diffused the spell so the cloud disintegrated in the air.

Utau flinched, she new that he was right. Ikuto did murder a lot of people and among them were women.

"All right. I'll stay Queen."

Ikuto patted her head.

"I'll try to come and visit. I'll contact Hikaru when I do."

"Cerberus…."

Utau went up to Ikuto and hugged him.

"I'll be waiting, big brother."

"Yeah."

Utau finally let go and began walking to the door.

"Kuukai, let's go."

"Sure, I'll see you around Amu. Take care of yourself you hear?" Kuukai shouted.

"Of course."

Kuukai and Utau left closing the door behind them, taking their leave.

"Ikuto, we should go visit them soon."

"Yeah, I know." Ikuto suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Continuing from this morning. Because I have to leave soon for my next modeling gig."

I looked at him. "You're leaving again?"

"Yeah, but for only two weeks."

"Two weeks is long." I said sadly.

"Yeah I know but before I go, I want to take you somewhere."

His words took me by surprise. "Where is it?"

Ikuto put his finger against his lips. "It's a secret. I want you to meet me in front of the Tokyo Tower at nine o' clock. I'll be waiting."

**Tokyo Tower, 8:55**

My legs took me to the Tokyo Tower very early. Ikuto had told me to wear the best dress I got. It was a bit lonely standing in front of the beautiful fountain near the tower. Where is he?

As the clock stroke nine, the lights that were posted around the Tokyo Tower lit up the dark night. Standing by the tower was Utau, Kuukai and Hikaru. They all wore fancy attire but the person behind him looked even flashier. It was Ikuto wearing a white tuxedo with a black rose near his chest pocket. Ikuto walked towards me and kissed my cheek.

"You look lovely as usual. These flowers are for you."

Ikuto pulled a bouquet of flower from behind him. He pointed them at me but there was one thing in the flowers that caught me eyes. A little black box was hidden among the flowers. I reached out to grab it and realized that it was a ring box. I slowly opened it to see a studded diamond ring shimmering lightly.

"I thought about making our marriage official and now here's our proof."

Ikuto put down the flowers and went down on one knee and held my hand while my hand held the ring box.

"Amu Hinamori, I will be honored if you can help me make a family together."

I started to cry. "You already know the answer to that you idiot!" I hugged him immediately, holding him tightly. I let go of him and kissed him. Everyone was there cheering for us. They came up to us congratulating us.

"Good luck on the baby making!" Kuukai cried out.

"You better make me the God Mother." Utau threatened.

"Of course we will Utau." I smiled.

Kuukai and Utau went ahead first, leaving Hikaru alone with us.

"Master Cerberus, I would like to be you and Amu's servant if you let me." Hikaru stated.

Ikuto put his hand in Hikaru's shoulder. "Rather than becoming our servant, you can be our kid's guardian." Ikuto smiled.

"But of course! I'd be honored to! Please let me know when Miss Amu is pregnant."

"Oh it'll be pretty soon." Ikuto smirked.

I blushed.

By the time it hit ten, everyone went back to the Underworld and me and Ikuto started walking back to our apartment.

"I wanted to make a family before I left. I didn't want to leave you alone when I'm gone."

"It's alright, I'll be waiting for you, as long as it takes."

Ikuto smiled. "I love you, Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto."

I can't wait until the nights over because the next day is the new starting point of our family. What started our love was a curse upon Ikuto. But to me, Ikuto's curse wasn't an evil curse, but a wish.

Notes:

Well, here it is the final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I couldn't decide the ending. And this is the final result. I'm not sure whether to write a **sequel based on their lives and their child.** I got an idea for it already. This story was almost made to an "M" fanfic but I decided to hold back on this story. It's been a long two years for this fanfic.

Thanks for reading~ I hope to see you around! :D Kuro-chan out!


End file.
